Love Concert
by sweetiejah07
Summary: sonny and chad where off together to New York for 1 month,they will be representing the condor studios for the Hollywood Valentine Concert on New York.Will they able to handle being in one room? What will happen to them?are there going to be CHANNY?R
1. the ANOUNCEMENT!

**Chapter 1 : THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**SPOV  
**

"Honey!!Come down its already 7!!"my mom shouted.

"OMG!mom why didnt you woke me up earlier!im going to be late!"i said rushly_.i got up and saw the clock its only 6:30..Mom got me again!Ugh!Its to early for me,I can dress up fast but being early at the studio is just ok,i never been early at studio except when its only my first time._

"fooled you again honey,but honestly,would you please go to the studio early??you might get fired for because of you tardiness" mom said worriedly.

"Im not that late mom,actually close being late but its not called late.i just dont know what to do when im there early,stay on the dressing room or what."_ the true reason is i just dont want to see chad,i really hate him actually i dont hate anybody,i just hate to see him i mean when im arguing with him..i just really hate when we are fighting._

"Honey?are you alright?you've been making some disgusted face."

"oh-mom im so sorry,so whats for breakfast?"_ i hurriedly changed the topic._

"well,as usual cereal with milk."

_i ate my breakfast and took a bath my mom give me a ride to the i got there i go directly to the dressing room._

"bye mom!"

"see ya late honey!"_ i kiss my mom on the cheek and went to the dressing room._

_tawni is not here yet,but zora was already here,actually she is always early,i even think sometimes that she live on the vents!_

"Hey Sonny!" _zora said which surprise me._

"I like chad!OMG!"_i why do i say blurt things out when im shocked!_

"Yes!i have a video of it!MUAHAHA!!"she said evilly

"Oh my gosh zora! delete it!"

"ill delete it if you tell me if its true or not."

"its not true ok, im always saying false things when i'm getting shocked,it's kinda my hobby"

"really sonny? really?" some guy voice said. _wait i know this voice.._

"Chad??"

"So,whats the false thing??" chad asked with a smirk on his face,_.i always hated that smirk!he always smirk! stupid smirk!_

"Nothing!"i said with a nervous voice.

"I know!i have video!" zora answered.

"let me see it,little girl"chad ordered

"pay up" Zora said.

"ZORA!!" i shouted.

"ok,ugh you can do the carpet angels on the Mackenzie falls,"he rolled his eyes.

"and??"

"ugh!what do you want!?"chad said with high voice.

"hmm.. how about giving me 1 week Mackenzie lunch??"

"fine fine!just let me see the video!"

"ok ill be back!" zora said while closing the vent.

"ready to be embarrassed Monroe?"chad ! why he's always picking up on me.

"ok,whatever im getting out of here!"_ im really nervous,what if he will know it!? he's gonna tease me like forever!..or wait why will i be nervous..its not that its true or anything..*its true*_  
_oh my gosh!who are you *you dont need to know it,but its true you like chad!.whatever... im nearly at the door when suddenly chad stopped me._

"escaping monroe??"

"Im not escaping,im leaving."

"No you're not. your staying until zora gets here and until i saw that video." chad said with a smirk.

"im here!!" zora exclaimed.

"ok,wheres the video?"chad asked.

"turn on the t.v" zora said while sitting on the couch.

_chad switched on the tv and she saw me saying 'i like chad!'_

_my face was crimson red..im really blushing i saw chad smiling,he's actually smiling not a smirk._

"so,my carpet angel and the 1 week delicious food!off to the vent!!GOODLUCK SONNY!" zora ran outside.

"ZORA!!" i yelled.

"So,you liked me monroe??" he says it on a soft voice..

"No i dont like you" my voice gets high.._damn it! why does my voice gets high even im telling the truth!_

"voice getting high munroe.."he chuckled.

"hey!its not my fault that my voice gets high when im telling the truth!" i said.

"you like me monroe.i know that you know it.."_chad stood up and getting closer to me..he smiles...oh my gosh i saw his blue deep oceanic eyes again..its so,calm...im feeling...peace he's..OMG! STOP THE BEING LUNATIC SONNY!STOP_!

_he hold my hands and put a smile on his face_

"if only,you have told me earlier..i must have admit that i truly.."

"truly what??!" i asked excitedly.

"deeply.."

"deeply what?!" i asked.

"in-love with you." chad said with a grin on his face.

i grin and asked "really?!"

"yeah,but that would be a lie." he replaced his smile with a smirk.i hate that smirk.

_my smile fades away slowly..maybe i could play in his own game?_

"oh-chad,..my dreamy dreamy chad..if only you know how my heart is solemn now..it is broken into pieces..if only you knew what i truly feels..what i really feel for you."i turned my back.

"sonny,..i was-"

_i faced him and i put my pointing finger on his lips_"sush my broken dream love..you broke my heart and makes me really really hurt...if only you could feel the pain that im feeling.."

"sonny,i was really-"he said with a sad face._i think he really believe it._

"dont make excuses my beloved..i know that you just want me to feel fine after that heart break...i want to say 3 words before my goodbye.."i hold his hand and turned around.

"what is it so-sonny?" he said nervously.

i_ rolled on the floor and say.._

in a very high tone.."peace out jerk sucker!!!" with a peace sign with my two hands.

"HEY!!!" chad yelled!

_i was really laughing i couldnt believe that i fooled CHAD DYLAN COOPER WITH HIS OWN GAME!!_

_i run to the prop house and i saw nico and grady planning on getting some of chad's stuff._

"hey waddup guys!" i say while laughing!

"hey sonny!whats the laughing about?" nico asked.

"yeah,anything happy happened?" grady asked curiously.

"i know why!" zora said again from the mummy prop.

"zora!again??" sonny yelled.

"well,yeah,"she laughed evilly.

"then how did you see it if your here,its not that you can teleport or something right??"

"yeah,i can teleport,its my secret!"she yelled.

"ok..geezz!" i said scaredly.

"so what happened zora?" tawni entered.

"hey tawn!" i said with a smile.

"well,should i say sonny?" zora asked for my !

"well,i think we could use some laugh right now."i said with a big grin from ear to ear.

"ok, so wait a minute ill show you what happened!.!" zora entered the mummy prop and exited the mummy that was quick!

"so,where is it?" grady asked.

"turn on the tv."_ nico turned on the T.V and saw the video from the beggining that when i say i liked chad that is so not true._

_they all laughed at the end of the video and saw chad crazy face!!almost crying like a baby!_

"wow!sonny,you really act good!" nico complimented while laughing.

"yeah!nice acting sonny!" grady said while laughing.

"thanks guys!"_im laughing too. i must admit i really acted good!._

"Calling Sonny,Tawni,Grady,Nico and Zora please go to the stage 3 in 5 minutes,"

"rehearsal time!" zora said.

_they all went outside._

"hey sonny,arent you coming?" tawni asked.

" just going to get the scripts.."i said.

"oh-!well okay!"tawni giggled then leave.

_i turned around and go to the closet,i get some gum and the scripts._

"yum!!GUM!!" _i put the gum to my mouth and chewed it, it really taste good!,i always have a tradition eating gums during rehearsal and before the show.i was about to go to the stage 3 but someone has showed up!_

"well,well, who's in front of me,the diva."chad said with an angry face.

"uhuh,.."i nodded"well,well,well look who's front of me,the mayor of jerks ville on jerksolovia"i rolled my eyes.

"whatever sonny,why dont you just admit it that you like me!"chad said with a smirk.

"whatever chad, why dont you just admit that you were fooled by my acting."i said and rolled my eyes.

"is that even called acting??" he asked with a laugh,.i hate that weird reaction!

"ugh--just go away chad, im going to rehearsals now."

"fine"he started.

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"fine!"

"fine!"

"are we good?" he asked.

"oh,were so good!"i said.

"and oh-sonny.!"

_i turned around and looked at him._

"nice acting out there,i think you were really great."he winked then leave.

_i had to admit i blushed at that,well who couldnt blush when a CHAD DYLAN COOPER a self centered jerk,complimented you!isnt it a SHOCK?!_

_i go to the stage 3 now,good thing that marshal came up late..or else im kinda dead meat._

_we practiced the check it out sketch and finished._

"nice job guys!and oh- sonny, go to mr. condors 's calling you."marshal exclaimed.

"what-wh-why?"i asked nervously.

"Is Mr Condor going to fire sonny and giving me the dressing room?!"_tawni said cheerfully and i rolled my eyes, she still havent , its better than the weird caring tawni!_

"no tawni,Mr. Condor just want to speak to sonny about some matter."

"whatever it is you better go now sonny!THE BIG MAN doesnt want tardiness!time is money! for him!" nico said .

"ok ok! bye see ya later at the cafeteria!"

_i went to mr condors office and i saw chad on the other way._

"what are you doing here?"chad asked.

"mr. condor called me,and you?"

"likewise."

_we knocked at the door and mr condor was talking to somebody._

"i dont care if shes angelina jolie just fire her and get this pet tiger!!" mr condor yelled.

"sit down chad and sonny,keep quiet while i talk to brad pitt complaining about something!" mr condor told..

_we sit down as instructed we dont want to be fired because of standing._

_i was looking at Mr. Condor with a disgusted face ,while at my right side of the eyes i saw chad staring at me,i think i was blushing a little and i think he saw it and he laughed quietly avoiding making noise !whats wrong about blushing?_

"The both of you!listen!"

"yes sir mr condor sir!" we said in unison.

"ok,so i think you'd never heard about the Hollywood valentine concert next month right??"

"yes sir never heard of it." chad and i said again in unison,

"ok,good. because you might get fired for getting me , i picked you two to be the representative for that event!its gonna be big so you've got to be serious about it!"

"sir-,..when will be leaving.??"i asked nervously.

"the day after tomorrow. 7:00 at the your destination is to new york in london,any other questions?"

"none sir."we said again in unison.

"and oh,you'll be staying in one worry its two just give you a note tomorrow,"

"okay sir"i said while chad was left the room.

_im going to london and going to meet new stars!!yeyyyy!but wait,im going to stay with chad dylan cooper the whole month in one room! ! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"hey!quit the quiet scream!!whats that about!?"chad asked and looked annoyed.

"nothing..maybe i was screaming because im going to be with you THE WHOLE MONTH!!" i yelled.

"i know you like staying with me monroe..." he smirked.

"whatever."_ i rolled my eyes and went to the cafeteria._


	2. hurray ITS GASP DAY!

**Chapter 2 :ANNOYING GASPED.  
**

**CPOV**

**  
**_This is going to be totally great,!me with sonny in one room in new york!even doe i'll be there,AGAIN for the HUNDRED time..it will be so totally awesome!!lShe will fall in love with me in no time!!wait..this means,how about the Mackenzie falls? they totally suck without me!..but if i will not join this valentine thing i might get fired!i will not be an actor!ARGH.i quit of thingking some stuffs that i shouldnt worry about and i saw sonny walk through the cafeteria door and go to the chuckle city's table._

**SPOV**

**  
**_okay,these trip to New York Sucks, i dont even know why do we need to go there *you need to got there because your boss told you so,or else you'll get fired from your dreams* ohmygosh!there's the voice again!could you please tell me who are you??*im chad.*really?*maybe*whew.i thought we are using mental telepathy whew.*maybe im lying?*stop it!you're not chad!!*then why are you asking!!im you conscience you cow!*oh dont you COW me!!..wait am i out of my sanity??i think im going crazy!!why am i talking to my self!anyway _going to my castmates now and tell them the big news weehee sarcasm too much??..OFF TO MY CAST MATES!!!

"Hey sonny!" zora said.

"oh,hey guys.." i said glumly.

"hey,why so sad??" grady said.

"well..goodbye guys!"i sobbed.

"what??YOU GOT FIRED?!" nico yelled!

_everybody looks at nico,and i think he is blushing because he got .time ro RESCUE MY FRIEND._

_  
_"YEAH!YOU'RE RIGHT!!TAWNI IS ON FIRE!!SHE'S HOT"sarcastically but tying to make a fake grin.

"hey!you can say that without sarcasm and its TRUE right?" tawni says with a sob tune.

"sorry tawn.."

and then she smiled again."Is it true that you're fired and im going to own the dressing room?!" tawni clapped cheerfully.

"TAWNI!! im not fired."i said and rolled my eyes.

"well,are you going to die?!"zora said.

grady gasped and said"OH!YOU'RE GOING TO NARNIA?!"

"OR YOUR PREGNANT!"nico exlaimed loudly.

_everybody gasped and look again but this time to me.i became crimson red and try to cover my self ._

"yeah...my..."

everybody gasped again..

"my CAT!is pregnant."_everybody whewed and i sat down again._

"so,your cat is pregnant??"a gorgeous voice said it.

"no..its only an alibi" i giggled and answer without looking at the person.

"so,you are pregnant!"he said.

_wait..i know this voice..its ...its..._

"CHAD!"_i yelled quietly so no one could hear except for does who are in the table._

"why do you care?!"i asked.

"i dont care,i just want to know."he said.

" not telling anyone except if they care."

"ugh.i dont even have care on my dictionary!!"_chad said in a high voice,looks like he get annoyed easily its kinda cute...at the same time,Funny._

i laughed.

"hey!why are you laughing.?"

"you dont care right?"i said while laughing.

"yeah!WHO SAID i CARE?"

"oh,chad,,.."i stand.

_he shivers..i turned around and try to laugh quietly.i gave zora a signal to record this one too._

"chad.."i held his hand.

"sonny??"he said softly._ i think he fell into my eyes.._

"oh chad..if only i could tell you the truth.."_i looked down and let go of his hands._

_he hold my chin and lift my face up._

"you could sonny..just tell me.."he said sincerely.

"no.!i dont want my dearest chad to become broken hearted!i dont want him to became miserable!!"_i said sadly to convince him._

"just tell me sonny, what is the truth.!"he said worriedly.

"the truth is...."i said.

"whats the truth?"

"are you-yo-you s- su- sure y-yo-you wa- want t- t- to kn- know??" i said.

"yeA..my sonshine i really want to know!" _really,chad sonshine? really??_

_i took a big deep breath in...and said.._"chad,.."

"you're a sucker because i cant believe that you could totally fall for my DRAMA AGAIN!."i laughed and so my cast mates.

"i cant believe that chip would totally fall for that!!" tawni said while laughing.

"so,you're doing the drama ."

"yeah,and i think i can stole you're part being mackenzie."i laughed.

"whatever you say DIVA QUEEN."

"whatever you say CHAD DYLAN COOPER living from jerksvville the president of the jerksolovia and the author of the book how to be a big UGLY JERK!"

"oh yeah? i've seen you in a teapot,on a baby suit and on a fat suit and that makes the TWO of US!"

"oh..well i dont think im felling at my own eyes like you cooper!"

"i dont fell at others eyes!others fell for my eyes!"

"whatever mr. president of the jerksolovia."

"whatever ms. i know it all, your wish is my command since you are melady!"he smirked.

"im not your melady im your eneMAY!"

"i wish you got impeached from your position because of the MAD RALLY ADDICTED PEOPLE! on how they realize that you're more than a jerk!you are a REALLY REALLY DRAMA QUEEN BLUE EYES,GORGEOUS I MEAN HORRIBLE JERK!"

"FINE!"he began the flirt i mean the routine.

"fine!"

"GOOD!"

"good!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD AND GOODBYE!"i ended it and he walked out.

"whooww..have you notice us here sonny?"nico asked.

"how could she notice us if she and chad are FLIRTING."tawni said

"me and chad are not FLIRTING we are FLIRTING-uh FIGHTING!AND THATs WHAT ENEMIES DO!"

" enemies call each other gorgeous,melady and says fine fine good good it it called FLIRTING."tawni exclaimed.

"urgh!help me here zora, grady."

"busy eating nacho"grady said.

"HEY!im only 11 yrs old and you expect me to know FLIRTING AND SEDUCING!?"

"Who even brings up THAT SEDUCING!?"

"ughhh--i really can quit right now if i dont love this chad.i mean uh show.!"

"AHA!SEE!you said you love chad!"nico said.

"pft..no,..pft.. i dont say i love chad!"_my voice gets high AGAIN!DARN IT!_

" whatever!JUST go to the prop house later and ill tell the reason why i said goodbye to you."

_i left the cafeteria and go to my dressing room to rest.i sat at the sofa take a deep breath and close my eyes...i feel so relax i forgot all he thoughts about CHAD,New York,Chad,Cast mates,problem . and most of ALL CHAD. but suddenly a warm breath that i felt and tickles my ears.._

"can i join you munroe.." _i really knows it when it came to.._

"CHAD,what are you doing here?"i said normally but still my eyes are closed.

"oh, nothing. i just wanna say to my sonshine that its so nice arguing with you out there."

_suddenly..i felt his warm breath getting close to my cheeks and he kissed me with his soft lips.  
_

"see you later munroe." _even if he left i can still feel his soft lips in my cheeks and there are sparks that want to kill me, and its because of i dont know..is happiness the right term?? i have to find out that.i touched my cheeks and smiled i can even feel my cheeks burning up so i guess im blushing.i know its not right to kiss a girl intentionally without the girl seeing or knowing that kiss seems so right..before i forgot i went to the prop house to explain everything about the New york thing._

_"hey talking kay? so before i get rudely interrupt again.i want you to know that i do not say goodbye because im getting fired,im dying,im going to narnia or neither me being pregnant and the whole reason is im going to new york"_

_"_Oh!sonny i thought you liked here then why will you quit so random?"nico asked.

"Your both wrong, first i love so random and two i will not quit. ill just go to New York for 1 month."

"Why?" tawni asked.

"Well, remember when mr. condor calling me, he says that we are going to New York for 1 month dont ask why because i dont know 'll sent me a note tomorrow but the day after tomorrow is when we will leave."

"wait we?? whos with you?" zora asked.

"is it me!!??yey!" tawni do her clap with a tiny giggle.

"no tawni. its not you but its- its-"

"who??"

"its-"

"ME." chad says interuptlly,

"him."

"YOU?"they all gasped.

chad gasped and says "ME?!"

"yes me!" he saids with a little annoyance.

"why would you join him there!and the worst thing!without me!" tawni cried like a baby.

"tawni, i dont like being with..with.."

"!"

"YAH,him* i shivered.* i dont like being with chip in new york in one room in the whole its boss order i dont want to get fire."

"BUT I WANT TO!!"tawni again cried.

"really tawni,really?"i rolled my eyes.

"uh-hate to chat and always say me random but i got REAL work to bye.!"he leaves.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's Note :**

**

* * *

**

_**Hey guys! Chapter 2 has been posted i think since yesterday.. but why there's still no review?? im just worried...**_

_**please support my STORY :((**_

_**and its kinda important to me that you will review it..because its kinda my inspiration..when i read reviews im PLEASE HELP ME :/**_

_**I WONT STOP THIS UNLESS I GET REVIEWS...SORRY IF THIS IS HARSH...IM JUST WORRIED :(**_

_**LOVELOT,**_

_**author..  
**_


	4. JEALOUSY RIDE!

**"CHAPTER 4: JEALOUSY RIDE"**

**CPOV**

_i went to my dressing room and saw portlyn there.,maybe she's here to ask if what mr. condor told me because i forgot to announce that i'll be going to new york._

"uh,what are you doing here??"i asked rudely.

_she rolled her eyes._"so,why did mr. condor called you??"

"oh,ill tell if you call all the cast."i said.

"alright,GUYS COME OUT!"everybody came out from their hiding places.

"so,whats this,FOOL CHAD GAME??" i asked.

"Of-Course Not Chad, they just want to hear why Mr. Condor Called you..."portlyn answered.

"ok,so i'll be leaving Mackenzie falls for 1 month," i said..

"WHAT?!"they all said in unison.

"but chad?!why??!we would suck without you.!"Ferguson said.

"yeah,its true,its true, but i need to go or else i'll be fired!"i said angrily.

"THEN DONT!" _david exclaimed. i know why he doesnt want me to leave because he want me to be fired._

"common guys, you can shoot the parts where i'm not in right??arent mackenzie fall actors and actresses are professionals and not like chuckle city??_"i said to boost them Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt cheer people but boost people for my own sake._

"alright.."they sighed and said it unison.

" lets start working guys,"i said.

**_SPOV_**

_i went to my dressing room and i sat and go to my mirror and look at my face,i wasn't that bad,im adorable but i think i need to be GORGEOUS and not ADORABLE adorable are for kids and im not a kid anymore,so i need to work out being GORGEOUS,wait why am i wanting to be gorgeous?what for??.then suddenly someone entered the room.(is it chad??)i dont know and i dont care,(oh really??what if he says he likes you?)really,oh my god!wait..no its impossible,oh my gosh! im talking to my self again! argh! _

"Thinking how to impress chad and make your self gorgeous?" a girly voice says.

"No..pft..of course not!"my voice gets high.i turned around and see tawni.

"Silly Girl! i know that you like chad!!why dont you just admit it!!"

"i wont admit it because its not true."

"well,whatever sonny,do you want to go shopping tomorrow??"tawni exclaimed.

"sure tawni!i want too!" _i spread my arms and soon to hug tawni but she stopped me._

"no-no-no! WE WONT go shopping unless you say you like chad!"tawni said while giggling.

i crossed my arms and rolled my eyes."i-i-cant!"i said with disgust..

"yes you can honey!,if you'll say it i might even give you a gift!"

"really??!"

"yes,and it will be a surprise,tomorrow."

"ughh...i ....i..."i was nervous!

"just tell me honey that you like chad and all the nightmares will be over!" tawni said while laughing.

"FINE!I LIKE CHAD!there happy??"i said it like im annoyed.

"told yah! im right! and PRETTY!"tawni cheerfully do her tawni clap and giggle.

"now,please tell me what is the surprise!" i asked with a big grin!

"I cant tell you, because its A-SURPRISE"_while moving her hand in the "A SUR-PRISE"_

"ugh..fine."i sat down the sofa and catch my chin by my hands,(problematic style)

"oh,its almost time!gotta go sonny!im going to your surprise and fix it."tawni says.

"can i come??"i asked and sigh.

"no of course not!!its a surprise!!how many times do you want me to repeat it??!"tawni says while about to exit the door.

"ok,sorry.._"i was left alone in the dressing room, i almost forgot that tawni will be my ride for home!!but i didnt think about it i just lay down and take a nap.i woke up and look at the window it was raining.i called my mom to pick me up here at the studio.  
_

"Mom??"I said.

"Yes sweety?"mom said.

"mom,can you take me a ride home,because tawni left and its pouring rain here and i cant take a taxi because i might get soak."i explained

"honey,sorry im kinda busy,ill be overtime today because there's a lot of things to do."my mom said sorrily.

"oh,its ok,i can ask a ride to nico or grady"

"ok then honey,bye."

"bye mom,_"i end the call and go to the prop house, there was no one there,i couldnt even hear zora crawling from the vents._

_i went to the parking lot and i saw one car its a black convertible,i wonder who's car it was, i think it wasnt chad's car because he have many cars and i only saw 4 of it.i sat at the ground near the car and sob and wait for the owner of the car to ask for a ride.i didnt notice that i fell asleep..._

**CPOV**

_i dont noticed the time that it was already late and almost closing time of the studio,i was left alone at the stage 2 because i take a nap i was so tired from rehearsals because we finished the mackenzie parts, all of my castmates left and i was the only one here. i looked at the window and saw that its raining.i went to the parking lot and i saw sonny sleeping by my car,_

_i sat down next to her and tap her shoulder and poke her to wake her up._

"Sonny,"i was still tapping her.

She was Sleep Talking.(is it called like that??)

"Tawni,you must swear that you wont tell chad anything about it!!"sonny said with a nervous face but still closed eyes.

"Whats the thing that you wont say to me??" i asked.

"oh my god chad!"she woke up and she was kinda shocked.

"What are you still doing here sonny?"

"oh-i was waiting for the owner of that car*point outs at my black convertible*"she smiled."and you??"she asked.

"well,i fell asleep at my dressing because im so exhausted."i said with a sigh and stand up."so you need a ride??" i asked with a smirk.

"no,no, i'll just wait for the owner of that car."_she smiled. i laughed and took my keys from my pocket and opened the door._

"you mean my car??"i asked.

she gasped and said.."uh--..no,i'll just take the cab.."she stood up quickly.

"come on sonny, you dont want to be soak because of the rain right??" i asked.

"yeah,but id rather be soaked than to ride with you"she gave me a teasing smile.

"quit the pride,just ride or else i'll force you too.!"i said.

"how then??"_she asked and put her both hands at both hips._

"by this."i lift her up and took her to my car."put me down chad!!"_her feet was waggling but she stopped when i placed her inside of my car._

"so,are you saying something??"i smirked.

"oh god!nothing!absolutely nothing!"_she rolled her eyes and crossed her 's really cute,she's always CUTE!STUPID CUTE!!  
_

_i entered the other side and start the engine and start was really quiet and i tried to break the silence._

**SPOV**

_God,im really shocked that it was chad's car im really shy and i dont even know why im shy!god!he carried me into his car and of course im asking him to put me down and waggling my feet but of course he'll not because what chad want always happens._

"oh god!nothing!ABSOLUTELY nothing!"_i rolled my eyes and crossed my arms! i stare at his lips..he has really a good smile.._

_he entered on the other side and start he engine and start was really an awkward silence but he broke it and kinda makes it more awkward._

"so,whats the dream about??"he asked.

i raised the one of my eyebrow and give him a confused look."what dream?"

"the one that you say "oh my god tawni!swear to not tell chad about this!"_he copied my voice it was kinda funny!_

i laughed."hey whats funny about that??"he asked.

"nothing.. did i just say that?"i asked.

"yeah,and your face was really like afraid and nervous."chad added.

"hmm.."_i tried to remember my dream but i totally forgot about it._"i dont really remember sorry!"

"why did you say sorry to me??"_yeah,why did i say sorry to him??_

"well,because i think its right to say sorry because i didnt answer your question."

"ow..well,thats kinda sweet."he smiled._darn im really melting into his smile._

"thanks,can i open the radio??"i asked.

"yeah,sure."_i searched for a music that i liked and i heard zac efron and vanessa hudgens singing can i have this dance._

"oh my gosh,this was the song i really like."

"really?" he asked.

"yeah,it was sang by zac efron and vanessa hudgens"_his expression was unremarkable and kinda red because of jealousy.i almost forgot that chad hated zac._

"ohhhhh...somebody is JEALOUS!"

"who's somebody??_"he asked like he have no idea who was im talking about._

"maybe i am,YOU OF COURSE!"i said.

"im not jealous!why would i be jealous! i only get jealous when i like the girl or love the girl"he explained

i laughed again."why did you laugh??"he asked as if he's angry.

"because you explain too much!"i laughed.

"oh._"he said and again an awkward silence.i began to sing along.._

**_(Gabriella)_**  
**_Ooooooh!_**  
**_No mountains to high enough_**  
**_(Troy and Gabriella)_**  
**_No oceans to wide_**  
**_Cuz together or not, Our dance wont stop_**  
**_Let it rain, let it pour_**  
**_What we have is worth fighting for_**  
**_You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeee_**  
**_(Gabriella) Yeeeaaaaahhhh!_**

**_(Troy and Gabriella)_**  
**_It's like catching lightening_**  
**_The chances of of finding, someone like you (Oooh like you)_**  
**_It's one in a million_**  
**_The chances of feeling the way we do (The way we do)_**  
**_And with every step together_**  
**_We just keep on getting better_**  
**_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_**  
**_Can I have this dance_**  
**_Can I have this dance? (This dance)_**  
**_Can I have this dance?]_**

_the song stop and i look at chad he was smiling._

"wow,you really have a great voice!an angelic voice."

_i blushed_"wait,.this is the first time you heard my voice??"i asked.

"yes,why??"

"well, i sang last time on one of our episodes on So Random,you didn't watch it??"_i frowned.i dont really know why i got disappointed when he didnt watch it._

"oh!YOU MEAN the one you composed??"_he asked and my heart starts beating fast and i smiled happening to me!!?!?  
_

"yeah!"i said while smiling.

"well,i only hear the last part the "Me Myself in Time" that's the only words i heard..." i frowned again.

"so,you dont really watch so random."_we stop because we are already on our apartment._

"sonny,dont be sad, i dont have a chance to watch you singing because we have our rehearsal."he said.

"i dont care."_but the truth i really care!...wait did i just say that??  
_

"you can go out now..."chad said.

"i cant...its still raining."i said.

_he took of his leather jacket and gave it to me._

"cover your self and ran as fast as you can."chad said.

_i smiled and kinda blush because its really sweet of chad,giving his jacket to me, i opened the car door and put the jacket above my head, i quickly kiss chad on his cheek and run as fast as i can._

* * *

**OH MY GOSH RIGHT?? :))**


	5. SEXXXXYY SURPRISE :O

**I DONT OWn SONNY,CHAD,TAWNI, and ALL OF THE CAST IN SWAC!**

**I DONT OWN SWAC,BUT I OWN SOME OF A PICTURES!:)**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING..BUT I LOVE EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D**

**YOU KNOW SOMEDAY, IM GOING TO OWN THIS MUAHAHAHA!!(no chance..) :)  
**

* * *

**"CHAPTER 5: THE SEXY SURPRISE"**

**SPOV**

_oh...my..gosh...why did i kiss chad on the cheek! well,he deserves it for being so sweet.i quickly open the door of my apartment and go to the sofa.i can feel my cheeks burning!im a little wet but if i dont have chad's leather jacket, i could have took a bath on the rain.i was resting on the couch when suddenly my phone rang._

"hello?,sonny here"i said.

"yes,sonny its chad, you left your bag on my car."chad said.

"oh gosh!im so sorry!ill go pick it up wait for a second i'll just get my umbrella."i said.

"okay,bye"

_whew!so thats why i felt something is missing.i went to our kitchen and get my umbrella and go to chad's car._

"hey,here's your bag,"_he said it while giving me my bag._

"uhm..well here's your jacket."_i said while i hand over his jacket_.

"so..."_chad said awkwardly. it is so awkward !is it because i kissed him??_

"do you want to go inside for a hot chocolate??" i asked.

"ahmm..sure,"_chad went outside of his car and i shared my umbrella to him, our body is so close chad is holding my shoulder so i can still be covered from the rain, he's right side of shoulder was wet because he's keeping me covered by the its so sweet it makes me shiver but its still sweet,.i really liked the new chad_

"so, come in!make your self at home while i make us a hot chocolate!!"_i said while entering on the kitchen._

_after a few minutes..i finished making hot chocolate and bring it to the living room where chad's at._

"here's your hot chocolate!"i said.

"thanks,"

"soo...arent you busy packing your stuffs for new york??"

"yeah,but you invited me for some hot chocolate and i dont wanna miss that."he chuckled.

_i stick my tongue out and i smiled._"you know chad, im starting to like the new chad and not Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"well,enjoy the moment,maybe it will last until today."

"aw,well then i'll miss the mackenzie of you"

"mackenzie of me??"

"well,your sweetness reminds me of mackenzie"i said.

"you watch falls?"

"uhm...no but i heard your sweet."_my voice gets high._

"common sonny dont lie, i know you watch it, i saw you have a mack falls box set."

_i gasped and looked like surprised_"you went to my room!"

"gotcha!i knew it you are a fan of mack falls and your wrong i dont went to your room."

"oh...so, promise me you'll keep it a secret..."i said shyly.

"hmm..let me think.."_ i playfully punch his arms._

" hurts sonny!"_acts like being hurt._

"just dont say it to anyone!"

"okay,fine.."_chad said annoyingly.i noticed the time,its already 7:00 pm wow,time really past by when your talking to someone special,*ehem*you know it!I KINDA have feelings for him but i remember that my mom will be coming around 7:10 or 7 something.._

"are you finish drinking because my mom might be home any minute..and i dont want her to find out that i have a guy visitor without permission"

"oh..right ok,sure thanks for the hot choco."_he stood up winked and left._

_its really good thing that he left because his winks really makes me blush.._

_**Later Morning...**_

"hey tawn!"_i was grinning!im actually excited about the surprise that tawni will give me its really a sweet of her!_

"hey son!so, you're excited about my surprise??"tawni asked.

"no--pft,,.."_my voice gets high.._"yeah..totally!i might actually be excited on me being excited!!so were is it?!?"_i asked while laughing._

"hold your horses woman!!you'll be it and you'll see it later!"_ tawni flipped her hair and winked at walked out of the room and i stayed to check if what i will bring for tomorrow._

"knock,knock!"chad says.

"who cares!"i sighed.

"hey,getting ready for tomorrow??"chad asked.

i sighed again."yeah!im so excited!"i said.

"of what,being with me the whole month??"he pouted.

_i stop scanning my things and put my attention to chad._"hmm..let me guess...maybe....NOT!"i shouted.

"what-ever, do you know the reason why we will go to the new york yet??"chad asked.

"nope,but mr. condor says that he will send a note why we will go to new york.."

"."_ he turned around and leave._

_i suddenly remembered that chad told me that he would keep my secret of being a fan of mackenzie..but i guess he's keeping his promise..why he is giving me more reason to like him!aghh!_

_we have our rehearsals and finished our lunch, its almost the end of the day me and tawni are at the dressing room._

"so,sonny ready for the surprise??"tawni asked.

"welll...., were is it?!"i asked.

"nah- ah-ah!you have to go to the parking lot with me and we'll go to the surprise, but! you have to cover your eyes!"

"you'll not teenapped me and make me miss my flight for new york arent you??"

"of course not silly! im just glad that you admitted that im right and pretty,and your wrong."_she we go to the parking lot somebody knocked and gave a small note for me,_

_i read it and it says,_

_**Sonny, its Mr. Condor the reason why you will go to New York because you'll be performing on a Hollywood artist valentine concert.i have heard you're a great singer and so is chad so we decide that you two can look like a couple because you have a good flight will be tomorrow 7:30 am there will be someone who'll pick you up at your house exact and be sure not to let us down!**_

_i was kinda scared that if ill mess up this valentine concert i might get i hope not...i stop thinking of that thoughts and put back to tawni having a surprise for me._

_we went to the parking lot,we are actually on our way to...i dont actually have an idea whatever place we will go to..but i hope tawni will not teenapped me!_

"we are here!,dont ever remove your blind fold!"tawni said.

"okay!"

"come on!"

"we're inside now, so remove your blindfold and carefully open your eyes!"

_i do as instructed and i saw.._

"tawni,its a department store."_i said with a frown on my face and crossed my arms._

"yeah!isnt it great!!we'll be shopping!my pay!i'm going to make you gorgeous for the boys in new york!olala!"_tawni said._

" really??"_i said smiling._

"and!!NOT just that!we'll go to the spa!!we'll make you more gorgeous!!"

"does that mean im gorgeous for you??"i asked while blushing.

"no.i say to make you more gorgeous because it'll happen after we pick you that will make you gorgeous"

"ohhh...kay._"i slowly nodded and we have our shopping! tawni did all the picking and i'll do the dressing,i didnt say a word because she's a few hours tawni bought the stuff that she liked for me and some for her, its actually uhm..maybe around 20 clothes for me, its a lot yes! im so thankful that tawni have fashion sense (and pretty!) TAWNI!dont mess with my thoughts,but anyway yes and went to the spa._

"Ms. hart! its so glad to see you!so, whos the adorable girl?wait,let me guess..you are ms. munroe from So Random??"_the guy said._

"yeah,its so nice to meet you,"i answered.

"okay, now mark!I WANT you to make sonny less adorable and more gorgeous!"tawni said.

"sure ms. hart! it will be easy for us, because she had charm and prettiness in her!" mark said.

"uh..thanks."

"now, sonny let mark do anything to you, but only if its about prettiness,but dont worry he's nice,i'll be at the sauna!see you later!"

_tawni left me with mark, and mark led me to a make up room with a ton of girls i mean girls that looks like guys because they are actually guys..ugh!lets just say they are unknown so they started cutting my hair...and put a make up, i saw tweezers and it really hurts on what they are doing on my eye put me some eye shadow foundation powder,blush,lipstick and..._

"Oh---my-----goooddd!you look so amazing,stunning and-and"_mark said._

"GORGEOUS!"_some unknown gender said._

"really??may i see myself??"_i asked because i cant see any mirror and when they give me mirror i was like... tawni came in rushing on a bathrobe._

"what happened sonny?!where is sonny!?"_she's looking around the room.i began to laugh,she cant recognize me._

"tawni im here!"_i said while laughing._

_she gasped. _" wow!sonny! you look-you look-"

"amazing,stunning,and,..."_mark steals the answer from tawni.._

"i might just say pretty but yes! and GORGEOUS!"tawni exclaimed

"really tawni?you look PRETTY GORGEOUS your self!" i said.

"yeah,i know!_"tawni ansered and we all laugh._

_we went outside and go to my apartment, i cant believe that i'll look this amazing!when we got to our apartment,me and tawni had a moment._

"well.."_tawni breaks the silence._

"tawni, your gift is the best gift that anyone had given to me.i really like it.i mean i love it.i'll miss you tawn!"

"its hard to say it,but my heart is really pumping fast and my palm is sweating so i must stop this...so i'll say, i'll miss you to sonny munroe!"_tawni cried a little._

_i cried to_o"come on tawni, its only for 1 month.."

"i know!and its wrong!it should have been 5 yrs or forever!"_tawni fake crys._

"tawni!"_i shouted._

"joking!but girl,i'll miss you, anyway, just take care of yourself and if you have problem with chad call me and i'll send someone to send him to peru..and oh-!fish for boys for me!"_tawni said while smiling_

"aw...thanks tawni!see you one month soon!"_i said while going out of the car with the shopping bags and tawni start to drive her car out of here.._

_i must say, she's the best friend i've ever had..._

_

* * *

_

**HEY!!THERE IS A NEW DEAL!! okay! SO THE DEAL IS, IF YOU GIVE ME MANY REVIEWS PER CHAPTER I'LL TRY TO CONTINUE THE NEXT CHAPTER, ISNT THIS IDEA GREAT??!**

**THANKS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:))))))))))))))))))**

**i love this HOB!(hobby) :D  
**


	6. AN: I think i need to stop this

**Hey guys!! Sad to say, But I think I need to stop this story because its totally forgotten, There's no reviews that means theres no reader.**

**Just leave a comment if you want to agree with me or disagree with me.**

**thanks :)  
**


	7. Selena magic!

**Chapter 6 : Selena magic  
**

**CPOV**

_I woke up early and started to get dressed.I ate my breakfast and saw the tween weekly front news its about me and Sonny, I guess they already know about us leaving Hollywood to New York.I wonder what do they think the reason is,Maybe a vacation...Or a couple vacation !Wooow!What am I thinking?!Anyway I took a look in it and I saw Mr. Condor was the one who is interviewed._

**Tween : Mr. Condor, I'm going to start to ask now, Because time is money...So, Why will Sonny and Chad will go to New York?**

**Mr. Condor : Well,I picked them to attend the Hollywood valentine concert this coming February.**

**Tween : For how long they will be there?**

**Mr. Condor : I was hoping that they will be there in a short period because they are two of the stars of condor studio but it's longer,It will take 1 month.**

**Tween : Why did you picked them?, Why not the Ms. Pretty Tawni Hart? Or the meal or no meal girls? Or the teen gladiators?**

**Mr. Condor : Its because they always argue about small things so I want them to get closer because I can feel that they have feeling for each other and they have great chemistry but besides that,I know that they wont let me down.**

**Tween: Amazing!So there are really Channy?Anyway, Thanks for the interview Mr. Condor, We really appreciate it.**

**Mr. Condor: Your welcome.**

_Wow. Mr. Condor think that we have feeling towards each other.. Probably not ..Maybe I like Sonny a little..I've been telling it to her. But she's not taking it seriously,She is always changing topic**.[A/N : Visit my channel roxiejah13 for the proof video that he have said to Sonny that He likes her] **But Mr. Condor is still wrong because,I dont think Sonny like me the way I lov- Wait no! I dont love her, I only like her._

**SPOV**

_I woke up early and took my bath and change fast. I wore a cute dress that Tawni bought me,And apply a little amount of make-up. I was shocked of what I have seen! I really look amazing. Im really glad that Tawni brought me to that wonderful SPA! It really helped.I ate my breakfast and my phone rang and looked at the caller I.D it was Tawni._

"Hey!Tawni!!Guess what??"_I asked._

"Tawni Hart doesnt like guessing honey,Just say it!" _Tawni answered._

"Okay,But I will send it to you,Tell me why did you call?" _I asked her._

"Uhmm..Just wanna ask if your on New York already.." _Tawni says with a little voice._

"Not yet Tawni!-"_ I was about to say that I really look amazing today but I heard a honk. And I think it is the limo that was going to pick me up!_

"Oh- Tawni there's the limo!Bye now!!I'll just send you the picture or I'll call you later."

"Okay,Good luck!!"Tawni says and I hung up.

_I went outside with my I saw the cool limousine!It's actually my second first one was when I got here and this is my second time. Im really excited about this!!_

"Miss Monroe allow me to carry your luggage and kindly go inside the car." _The driver says._

"Oh,Thanks.."_I smiled and entered the Limousine.I was alone inside._

"Hey,Uhm..Where is Chad?" I asked.

"Will be going to their house to pick him up Miss Monroe," _The driver said._

"Oh, Just call me Sonny, What is your name??"_ I asked._

"Im Johnson just call me Mr. Johnson" _He says and I smiled._

"Okay,Lets go!Im s excited!" _I smiled. He seems to be grumpy at first but I can get along with him. We went to Chad's House and It was BIG! It's more like of a Mansion. The car opened up and I saw Chad..He's blue dark shade eyes...Blondie hair..Wait!What am i doing?? Anyway, I got my phone and I forgot that I have to call Tawni and send her my pictures. I ignored Chad that was sitting beside me and took a picture,I send it to Tawni and she called me._

"Hey Tawn, Received the pictures??"_ I asked while smiling._

"Yes,And Sonny you look so wonderful,Gorgeous,Pretty and Hot"

"Oh!My gosh! Tawni are you sick??!"_I shouted.I look at Chad and he is staring at me.I blushed and look back at the front._

"Of course not silly!Why did you say so?" _I said._

"Because you are complementing me!"_ I said while laughing._

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"No,No, Im good with that!Uhm. So Tawni,Do you have rehearsals today?"

"Yeah,So bye Sonny!Take Care!!Fish for boys!!"Tawni said.

"Wait,If im going to fish for boys-" _She hung up on me, I guess she really have to go,Oh well. I look around the limo and smile._

**CPOV**

_The limousine is already here , I went outside and go inside the limousine.I saw Sonny, She's so gorgeous...Hot...Pretty...Hot...Amazing..Hot..Dazzling..And extremely HOT!She ignored me because she was taking pictures of herself,I really want to take a picture of her too..And make it as my wallpaper...Then her phone began to rang.I was still staring at her.I cant take her off my eyes._

"Hey Tawn, Received the pictures??"_So,That's why she took a picture..To give it to Blondie. Well, Its just fine at least not to a boy._

"Yes,And Sonny you look so wonderful,Gorgeous,Pretty and Hot"

"Oh!My gosh! Tawni are you sick??!"_I was kinda shocked when she shouted,She stared at me and She saw me looking at her,I saw her blush she looked away fast. Good thing she didnt saw me blush too._

"Of course not silly!Why did you say so?"

"Because you are complementing me!" _Of-Course even Tawni will compliment at her, She so hot! Stop it Chad Dylan Cooper! You are not complimenting anyone!Anyone compliments you!!_

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"No,No, Im good with that!Uhm. So Tawni,Do you have rehearsals today?"

"Yeah,So bye Sonny!Take Care!!Fish for boys!!"

"Wait,If im going to fish for boys-" _How dare Blondie will encourage her to fish for boys!! Im here!Cant she see that? Actually she cant see..But anyway! Im here!!_

"So Monroe, You look good today."

"Thanks Chad, You look good yourself too!"_ She smiles and I smile._

"Of-Course, Im always good."_I smirked and I saw her roll her eyes._

"Whatever Chad, So, Are you excited??" _She asked._

"I have been into New York maybe a hundred times!Why would I be?" _I answered and she frowned._

"Your so superficial!Ugh!Im expecting you to be excited because there will be a lot of Hollywood stars there,"_ How dare she say that! I might be excited but it's only because I'll be staying in one room with her!_

"No..not a little.." _I said.._

"Oh- okay.."_ She sigh. I really hate her when she sigh, It doesnt suit her, I want her to be always happy._

_We arrived at the Airport and we are on a First Class plane, Her face was starting to lighten up when she saw a lot of Hollywood stars. I saw Selena Gomez walking at the aile coming closer to us, And she was staring at us. By us, Me and Sonny._

SPOV

_I saw many Hollywood stars!Im so lucky!!We sat and the chair is comfy too! I saw Selena Gomez coming close to us._

"Hey guys!!"_ She said._

"Hey Gomez" _I said._

"Selena"_ Chad says with a straight face._

"Can i sit here with you cute couple??"

"Yeah,Sure."_ I said._

_She sat down with Chad and Chad seems to be irritated._

"Sonny,Can we exchange seats???" He asked.

"Uhmm..Okay," I said.

_We exchange quickly and I sat with Selena Gomez the Love Wizard._

"So, How are you couple??"

"We are not a couple."

"I dont think so,"

"Then dont think!"

"Come on Sonny, I'll text you to make it more private okay?"

**Selena Gomez : Just Admit that you like Chad,And I'll keep it a secret!**

**Sonny Monroe : Look Selena, I dont love Chad.**

**Selena Gomez : Nobody says about loving Chad, Wait.. You love Chad!!!**

**Sonny Monroe : No, I like him.**

**Selena Gomez : Gotcha!!I knew it, I was right!!**

**Sonny Monroe : Fine! I like him, No biggy.**

_Selena was laughing and a handsome flight attendant came._

"Miss Selena and Miss Gorgeous, Please turn off your cellphones." _He asked with a smile. He really looks cute!_

"Hey! No fair. She gets Gorgeous and I get Selena?" _She whined._

_I laughed. _"Well, This gorgeous has a name and its Sonny, Sonny Munroe and you are?"

"Im, so nice to meet you," _He winked at me. Oh my gosh, This cute boy is checking me out and im check him out too! Fished one!_

"Yo` Flight Attendant boy, Please get me...A soda and a Sammich!(Sandwich) And, Cut the crust," _Chad says._

_He cleared out his throat_."Yes Sir,Just wait for a minute."

Selena's POV

_Ooooohhh. This boy is checking Sonny out! I looked at Chad's expression. He seems to be scowling and really mad at Trevor.I really want to laugh right now._

"Yo` Flight Attendant boy, Please get me...A soda and a Sammich!(Sandwich) And, Cut the crust,"_ Chad says._

_He cleared out his throat._"Yes Sir,Just wait for a minute." _And Trevor leaves._

_Looks like Chad Dylan Cooper is jealous!!_

"What do you think your doing??" _Sonny asked._

"Uhmm..Let me see,...Hmmm.. I dont really know!" _He says_.

"Cant you see we are talking?"

"Nope..Im probably blind..Sorry..."_ He pouted._

"Wait, Are you jealous?!" _Sonny asked. Finally! She noticed!_

"Nope."_ popping the p. Wow, He's really a great liar._

"Oh, Really? What if i kiss that flight attendant in front of you?"

"Oh, Really? Why do you even care if I'm jealous?!"_ He asked._

"Aha! You are jealous!"

"Hmm..Let me think again.. Nope!"

"We'll see about that!" _Sonny says._

"Trevor!!!" _She shouted._

"Yes ma'am?"

"Come closer!" _Sonny said. Oh no she mean it!!_

"Why ma'am?" _Trevor leaned closer and they were about to kiss, But thanks to me I put my hand on the middle._

"No kissy!" _I said_

_Chad was angry and so totally mad. He Closed his fist and I can see his eyes that wants to kill the boy._

"Your such a flirt!" _Chad told her._

"Oh.. Are you jealous??"

"Why would I be jealous to a low type of girl like you?" _Chad said._

_Sonny was shocked when Chad told her that...It was really close to a Slut. Sonny is really hurt, Well I hate Chad about exploding ball of sunshine starts to turn gray.I can see Sonny's eyes and tears was some to fall. She didnt even replied at Chad._

"Sonny. I'm so-"

"Dont say sorry to a slut like me Cooper, Im just a low type of a girl, And you shouldn't even talk to me." _She stood up and go to the restroom._

"Chad, Why did you even say that to Sonny?You know that he'll hate you right?" _I asked._

"I know.."

"Your such a jerk!"

"I know.."

"It's so- Wait, You know??"_ I asked._

"Yeah, Its just..I'm kinda...Sort of like a-"

"Just spill it out already!"

"Fine. I was jealous!"

"So, You like Sonny?"

"Yeah. I just dont want to see her checking out another guy"_ He said._

"Finally! I always knew you liked each other!"

"Wait, Do you mean Sonny also liked me??"

"Yeah, Before you say that she was a slut."

"Damn it! I hate myself!"

"Yeah, Me too!"

"Really? You hate yourself?" _He asked._

"No, I said I hate you too, stupid."_ I said._

"What am I going to do now?"

"I have an idea!"_I plant an evil smile on my face._

_And Start thinking of a mission. M.C.S.S.T.S.A.T.L.H.E.A_

_Make Chad Sorry To Sonny And They'll Live Happily Ever After._

_

* * *

_

**Hey! I have a new story, And it is called "Accident will keep us together" And I think it will be a really great story, So please Read and Review!! And please support all of my stories!! I really love you all guys!! And oh! I made some Channy videos. Heres the links.**

**1.)**.com/watch?v=Xs0FWFEfbIA

**2.)**.com/watch?v=6BuEz1iLY1I (put youtube on both links)

**Please leave a comment and stay tune for more videos, You can also mail me and give me your requests.**

**I'm planning to post videos on youtube, But our digicam is broken. Just stay tune :)**

**I also have a story "Fall For Me Slowly" Just Read it If you want, But I stopped it because there are no readers. LOL :))  
**


	8. Sweet apology

**READ THIS!!  
Hey!Sorry if some are wrong grammar, Im not that good at English because I'm not really using English as my language...I only use it at School.:D So,  
There's three reason why I wrote an author's note here, First one is because**** Im inviting all of you to read 'Accident will keep us together' It is really an awesome story that I made. I promise its awesome,Its my newest story,Please support all of my stories and keep Reading and the second reason is because,I just wanted to tell you that, If you cant see my stories at the first page,Try searching for it because it might be updated because I'm from Philippines and I know that we have different time zone,So if updated it at the morning you cant see it because you might be sleeping or whatever your doing,Last reason..Please visit my Youtube channel to see some Channy Videos, You can also mail me some of your request and ideas of what ever you want me to do on my channel.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont own SWAC! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEE IT! :)**

**

* * *

****SWEET APOLOGY**

**SPOV**

_I dont really expect that Chad will call me a slut..I cant believe it. I walked out and went to the restroom.I looked at myself, At the mirror. I cant believe it..Maybe its true,No!Im not a slut!And Im going to prove it to Chad! I'm going out there and prove that it doesnt affect me! Hey! Why can I have the name 'Sonny' If I'll give up that easily and be discourage by a simple word!But it really hurts when its coming from Chad,But Im Sonny and Im going to prove that no one can hurt me, Even by a simple word!_

_I went outside of the restroom with a smile in my face and go to my passenger's seat.I noticed that Chad and Selena weren't here.I looked around and I cant see them anywhere. Whatever they are doing I'll just stay here , I sat and suddenly I heard a girls voice from the 's Selena's voice._

"Hey guys! Selena Gomez plane gets boring and quiet!!So let's have some entertainment,Give it away for Chad Dylan Cooper"

_The Hollywood Stars made an really confused of what is going on.  
_

_"Hey,Im T.V's Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls,Sorry for the inconvenience.I have a special song for a special someone and that special someone is my sonshine..Im really sorry about what I have said, I didnt mean it,And you dont deserve that word..If you know who you are, This song is specially for you"_

_Am I that Sonshine??That's the first thing that came up to my mind._

"Hey, Listen to the song, Its for you!" _Selena sat next to me and winked with a !!Thats so Mackenzie of him..Im so touched._

**When I Look at You – Miley Cyrus**

**Everybody needs a song**  
**A beautiful melody**  
**When the night's so long**  
**Cause there is no guarantee**  
**That this life is easy**

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**  
**When there's no light to break up the dark**  
**That's when I, I, I look at you**  
**When the waves are flooding the shore and I**  
**Can't find my way home anymore**  
**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**When I look at you**  
**I see forgiveness**  
**I see the truth**  
**You love me for who I am**  
**Like the stars hold the moon**  
**Right there where they belong and I know**  
**I'm not alone**

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**  
**When there's no light to break up the dark**  
**That's when I, I, I look at you**  
**When the waves are flooding the shore and I**  
**Can't find my way home anymore**  
**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**You, appear, just like a dream to me**  
**Just like cyledoscope colors that**  
**Cover me**  
**All I need**  
**Every breath, that I breathe**  
**Dontcha know?**  
**Your beautiful**

**Yeah yeah..**

**When the waves are flooding the shore**  
**And I cant find my way home anymore**  
**Thats when I,**  
**I I look at you**  
**I look at you**

**Yeah yeah..**  
**Oh oh..**  
**You appear just like a dream to me..**

_Aww.. Its really sweet of Chad to do this,I think I can forgive him,Who can't forgive him??He have an angelic voice that makes my heart to beats so fast.I dont know why,But there's a spark in every pump._

_Then everybody clap their hands and I joined them too. Chad was walking closer to us with a smile on his face.I grinned._

"Sonny,Im so Sorry, I didnt mean it."

"I know," I smiled. "Whats the true reason,tell me." I asked.

"Im just...Scared that you might get hurt,That Trevor guy is a playboy."

"Really?Chad gets scared??Aww...Chad Dylan Cooper cares for a small town girl from Wisconsin!" _I said.I joked._

"Yeah,Fine."_Chad said._

"Fine"_I smiled_

"Good"

"Good"_I giggled_

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Oh would you two stop flirting!!And make out already!" _Selena says._

"We are not flirting!" _We said in unison and I blushed._

"And why would we make out?"_I asked with a confused look._

"I dont know..Maybe because you liked each other" _Selena give a silly grin and we all laughed._

**CPOV**

_After that Fine,Good thing. I noticed that Sonny was sleeping, She looks like an angel.I placed her head on my shoulder and slept._

**Selena's POV**

_Aww..! Arent they cute! They are cuddling!!I took out my camera and took a picture of are really perfect for each then I slept._

_I woke up because of the loud speaker!!It's announcing that we are already in New York. I saw Chad and Sonny still sleeping and cuddling.I wonder whats their reaction when they woke up._

_I poked their arms and I saw them woke up and She was trying to get out of Chad's Arm but when she move,It gets tighter and tighter.I'm trying my best not to laugh but I couldn't,Specially when Sonny cant breath. Then Chad woke up._

"Hey sonshine" _Chad says with a smile on his face._

"Yeah..Hi,,Uhm Chad.., Please remove your arms because I cant hardly breath" _Sonny says. I was laughing, They looked at me and started to is so awkward for them of-course,So i broke the silence._

"Sonny,Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"Where?"

"I dont know, Maybe we should go to the tourist spots in here"

"Sure!I'd love to!Uhm.I have a question,Who are you sharing your room with?" _She asked._

_I laughed._"I dont know,Maybe Nick Jonas.I see you and Chad will be sharing one room!"_I teased._

"Yeah,Maybe we could exchange room mates Chad and Nick together and Me and You in one room like girls and boys."

"That sounds great, I'll ask Nick about that."_I grinned._

_We went off the plane and ride on our limousine and go to the 'Palace Hotel'(made it up)._

**SPOV**

_Wow. This hotel looks like furniture are gorgeous and the aroma of the lobby is fragrant. It looks luxurious. We went to our room.(I'm not good at describing stuffs)_

"Chad, Your so quiet since a while ago,Anything wrong?" _I asked. I'm worried because he have been quiet since we went off the plane,Maybe he's sick._

**CPOV**

_I got disappointed when Sonny wants to exchange room with Nick.I'm not even talking the whole time,Until we arrived the luxurious hotel._

"Chad,Your so quiet since a while ago,Anything wrong?" _Yeah!Everything is wrong! I wish you could hear that!Im really pissed off and not in the mood but for my sonshine I'll try._

"No..Im absolutely fine!" _I said with a fake smile._

"Chad,I know there is something wrong,Are you feeling well? Because if you are sick I'll just stay here and take care of you,.."_She sounds worried to me._

I sighed."No, Just go stay with your BFF Selena"

"Is this about me staying with Selena?"

"No, I didnt say its about that!"_ I yelled._

"Then what is it about?" _She shouted._

"I dont want to talk about it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh were so good!"

_She walk towards the door while I went to the bed and She came in again._

"Oh...Back again, I forgot I need to change."_ I giggled and I laughed. Believe me its funny._

**_S_orry if it's short. Please read all of my stories and leave a review. Visit my Youtube Channel. THANKS!! :)**


	9. SELENA'S TRICK

**'I will not change room!'**

**CPOV**

We went back to the hotel and We went to our room.I was still disappointed that Sonny will stay with Selena.I was mad at her for that but I forgot about it when she planned to ditch me and Sonny, I really like her ways of getting me and Sonny was inside the bathroom,Taking a shower while I was on the bed,She went out and I was so shocked.I saw her body only being covered by a piece of do have great legs!Stop Chad! Dont be a pervert!

"!Chad!!" I saw her cheeks burning of ,Oh my Chad? really??

I covered my eyes. She began to laugh.

"Chad.."She said in a seducing tone.

I gulped."Ye-Yes?" I can hear her giggling.

"Why dont you want to look?" I can hear her faking her voice with a sad one..She touched my shoulders that makes me shiver.

"A-Are yo-you dressed yet?"I asked. I dont even know why Im really this nervous.I've never been this nervous before,

"I can take it off if you wanna.."She said teasing placing his arms around my neck,She was on my back. Ugh!Damn it,It makes me weak.

"Please get off me."I really,I like it.

"Come on Chad,I was just kidding.,"She said.

"Ha, really funny"I standing away from her.

"Come on Im sorry!"She begged. Maybe I can use her apology to make her stay with me.

"Do you really want me to forgive you??"I faced her.

"Alright,Where this conversation will go?"She scowled and I planted a big grin on my face.

"Do you want it or not."I asked.I mean hello,Of course exploding ball of Sonshine wants me to forgive her, She cant take it when somebody hates her.

"Yes."She growled.

"Okay,So all you to do is..."I said.

"Is??"She asked and I can say she's nervous.

"Is,Stop from switching room mates."I said with a serious face.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because-..."I cant even think any alibi or reason,I cant really say that I want to stay with her,And she'll say that I like her..Which is true but I dont want her to know it.

"Oooh!Let me guess, Is it because you want me to stay here with you" She blink her eyes a few times which makes her 's really cute...Stupid cute!!

"No."I looked away from her.

"Then tell me the reason,And if it convince me,Then I will cancel it."Sonny crossed her arms.

"Okay,Because I dont want to stay with Nick Jonas."I answered,.It's true, Because I want to stay with her.

"Then,What if..., Selena will be you room mate!" She grinned. Ugh!Just agree with me here!

I rolled my eyes and growl,I faced her "I dont want to be with anyone!! I want to be with you!" I said in a high voice.

"Oh." She is seemed surprised. ,Actually it is not seemed. But she really is surprised. But neither am I,I was so surprised when I have said that.

We where staring at each other. I dont know whatever she is has been 1 minute and we are still staring at each other and we really are quiet and then somebody knocked on the door.I walked away from Sonny and opened the door.I saw Selena and she grinned.

I whispered to her " If I were you I wouldnt be here!"

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because Sonny is mad at you."

"Oh." She walked inside and waved at Sonny "Hey Sonny!"

**SPOV  
**  
I saw Selena waving at me,Man..Im really mad at her!

"You do realize that I'm really mad at you right now."

"Come on, You and Chad have fun right??So dont be mad at me!Remember,..Sonny doesnt get mad at people."

"Sonny gets mad at people so Sonny dissapears and call Rainy."

"Sonny,"She played with her voice..laughed.."Sonny,Come on," "Girl!" With a really high voice.

I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Okay,So Im sorry because We ditched you,But I'll make it up to you,Nick approved that we can switch room mates."She smiled at me and looked at Chad with a frown on his face.

"Okay,I totally forgive you,But I think I'll be staying with Chad."

"Good!!Because I cant afford to say Sorry to TV's Chad Dylan Cooper!"Selena raised up her both walk towards Chad.

Selena tapped the right cheek of Chad "I hope your happy"She laughed and then leave.I laughed and then looked at Chad and then I blushed. It's so awkward...

"Thanks." Chad said.

"Really?Chad?Really?" I spatted with a pout on my face and a puppy dog eyes.I guess I really missed arguing with him.

"Yes!.Sonny!.Really!!"He copied the way I talked when Im asking him to clear out my name to Santiago Geraldo.

He stared at me confused.

"Why are you laughing?"He asked.

"It's just I cant believe that Chad Dylan Cooper is now a 'copy cat'"I said it the way he says his sammich!(sandwich)

"Well..Be honored,I only copy the things I liked."He answered. I dont really get it?? Things he likes most??Is he talking about me

"What do you mean?"I smiled.

**CPOV**

"It's just I cant believe that Chad Dylan Cooper is now a 'copy cat'"She said it the way I says sammich!(sandwich).Well,She really do great impression of me.

"Well..Be honored,I only copy the things I liked."It makes her face confused but,Still she asked with a smile on her face,Maybe she think that it was her but ,It was really her but I cant tell it to her!Or can I??

"What do you mean?"She smiled.

I wink clicked my tounge and point at her."Arguing you!" I leave the room and went to hate Selena for embarassing me infront of Sonny.

I went to their room,And I hear Noises,Oh my Chadness! Are they making out?

"Knock,Knock??"I said.

"Come in!"Selena shouted.

I opened the door and I saw Selena and Nick.

"What are you doing?!" I gasped.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!Alright..Please subsrcibe to my youtube channel and I'll subscribe back,I'm making Channy Videos and If you want to request some stuffs on whatever you want me to do.(No rude,nudity or anything that is unpleasant.) Please keep supporting me. And keep reading my stories!! And oh-! Dont forget to review!!!Suggestion! I have a one-shot story! go to my profile if you want to check it out! Leave a review of what you think about it. Thanks :***

**DISCLAIMER:  
I DONT OWN ANY OF IT.I DONT OWN SWAC,NICK OR SELENA BUT IIIII LOVE THEM :))  
**


	10. I will not Change room!

**'I will not change room!'**

**CPOV**

We went back to the hotel and We went to our room.I was still dissapointed that Sonny will stay with Selena.I was mad at her for that but I forgot about it when she planned to ditch me and Sonny, I really like her ways of getting me and Sonny was on the bathroom,Taking a shower while I was on the bed,She went out and I was so shocked.I saw her body only being covered by a piece of do have great legs!Stop Chad! Dont be a pervert!

"! Chad!!" I saw her cheeks burning of ,Oh my Chad?

I covered my eyes. She began to laugh.

"Chad.."She said in a seducing tone.

I gulped."Ye-Yes?" I can hear her giggling.

"Why dont you want to look?" I can hear her faking his voice with a sad touched my shoulders that makes me shiver.

"A-Are yo-you dressed yet?"I asked. I dont even know why Im really this nervous.

"I can take it off if you wanna.."She said teasing placing his arms around my neck,She was on my back. Ugh!Damn it,It makes me weak.

"Please get off me."I scowled.

"Come on Chad,I was just kidding.,"She said.

".Not really funny"I standing away from her.

"Come on Im sorry!"She begged. Maybe I can use her apology to make her stay with me.

"Do you really want me to forgive you??"I faced her.

"Alright,Where this conversation will go?"She scowled and I planted a big grin on my face.

"Do you want or not."I asked.I mean hello,Of course exploding ball of sonshine wants me to forgive her, She cant take it when somebody hates her.

"Yes."She growled.

"Okay,So all you to do is..."I said.

"Is??"She asked and I can say she's nervous.

"Is,Stop from switching room mates."I said with a serious face.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because-..."I cant even think any alibi or reason,I cant really say that I want to stay with her,And she'll say that I like her..Which is true but I dont want her to know it.

"Oooh!Let me guess, Is it because you want me to stay here with you" She blink her eyes a few times which makes her 's really cute...Stupid cute!!

"No."I looked away from her.

"Then tell me the reason,And if it convince me,Then I will cancell it."Sonny crossed her arms.

"Okay,Because I dont want to stay with Nick Jonas."I answered,.It's true, Because I want to stay with her.

"Then,What if, Selena will be you room mate!" She grinned. Ugh!Just agree with me here!

I rolled my eyes and growl,I faced her " I dont want to be with anyone!! I want to be with you!" I said in a high voice.

"Oh." She is seemed surprised. ,Not seemed. But she really is surprised. But neither am I,I was so surprised when I have said that.

We where staring at each other. I dont know whatever she is is has been 1 minute and we are still staring at each other and we really are quiet and then somebody knocked on the door.I walked away from Sonny and opened the door.I saw Selena and she grinned.

I whispered to her " If I were you I wouldnt be here!"

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because Sonny is mad at you."

"Oh." She walked inside and waved at Sonny "Hey Sonny!"

**SPOV**

"You do realize that I'm really mad at you right now."

"Come on, You and Chad have fun right??So dont be mad at me!Remember,..Sonny doesnt get mad at people."

"Sonny gets mad at people so Sonny dissapears and call Rainy."

"Sonny,"She played with her voice..laughed.."Sonny,Come on," "Girl!" With a really high voice.

I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Okay,So Im sorry because We ditched you,But I'll make it up to you,Nick approved that we can switch room mates."She smiled at me and looked at Chad with a frown on his face.

"Okay,I totally forgive you,But I think I'll be staying with Chad."

"Good!!Because I cant afford to say Sorry to TV's Chad Dylan Cooper!"Selena raised up her both walk towards Chad.

Selena tapped the right cheek of Chad "I hope your happy"She laughed and then leave.I laughed and then looked at Chad and then I blushed. It's so awkward...

"Thanks." Chad said.

"Really?Chad?Really?" I spatted with a pout on my face and a puppy dog eyes.I guess I really missed arguing with him.

"Yes!.Sonny!.Really!!"He copied the way I talked when Im asking him to clear out my name to Santiago Geraldo.

He stared at me confused.

"Why are you laughing?"He asked.

"It's just I cant believe that Chad Dylan Cooper is now a 'copy cat'"I said it the way he says his sammich!(sandwich)

"Well..Be honored,I only copy the things I liked."He answered. I dont really get it?? Things he likes most??Is he talking about me

"What do you mean?"I smiled.

**CPOV**

"It's just I cant believe that Chad Dylan Cooper is now a 'copy cat'"She said it the way I says sammich!(sandwich).Well,She really do great impression of me.

"Well..Be honored,I only copy the things I liked."It makes her face confused but,Still she asked with a smile on her face,Maybe she think that it was her but ,It was really her but I cant tell it to her!Or can I??

"What do you mean?"She smiled.

I wink clicked my tounge and point at her."Arguing you!" I leave the room and went to hate Selena for embarassing me infront of Sonny.

I went to their room,And I hear Noises,Oh my Chadness! Are they making out?

"Knock,Knock??"I said.

"Come in!"Selena shouted.

I opened the door and I saw Selena and Nick.

"What are you doing?!" I gasped.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!Alright..Please subsrcibe to my youtube channel and I'll subscribe back,I'm making Channy Videos and If you want to request some stuffs on whatever you want me to do.(No rude,nudity or anything that is unpleasant.) Please keep supporting me. And keep reading my stories!! And oh-! Dont forget to review!!!Suggestion! I have a one-shot story! go to my profile if you want to check it out! Leave a review of what you think about it. Thanks :***

**DISCLAIMER:  
I DONT OWN ANY OF IT.I DONT OWN SWAC,NICK OR SELENA BUT IIIII LOVE THEM :))  
**


	11. AN:IM POSTING THIS TO ALL OF MY STORIES

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (3 REASONS WHY I POSTED THIS)  
**

**HEY WADDUP REVIEWERS AND FRIENDS!! **

**AS YOU CAN SEE(LOOK AT YOUR INBOXES BECAUSE I HAVE SENT YOU SOME MESSAGES LAST TIME.)I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT I DONT WANT TO POST AN AUTHORS NOTE HERE,BUT I NEED TO POST THIS REALLY REALLY REALLY BADLY.**

**OKAY, SO, DO YOU KNOW MY HALF NEW STORY?? 'ACCIDENT WILL KEEP US TOGETHER'? IF YOU KNOW IT..GREAT!BUT IF YOU DONT KNOW IT PLEASE. **

**SO 'S NOT REALLY DOING WELL UNLIKE MY OTHER STORY,I WUST JUST WONDERING IF YOU GUYS COULD DO ME A FAVOR AND TRY TO READ AND REVIEW IT!!**

**BECAUSE I MIGHT STOP IT,.**

**OKAY, SO MY SECOND REASON IS,I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE A NEW STORY ITS ONE SHOT,AND ITS TITLE IS 'CHAD WANTS A GIRLDOZER' PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!**

**THIRD REASON,PLEASE!!!WATCH MY CHANNY VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE. JUST SEARCH 'ROXIEJAH13'.YEAH YEAH ^^ **

**THATS ALL! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS ;-* **

**AND I WILL LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU GUYS WOULD DO MY FAVOR!! THANKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!**

**Yours truly,**

**Roxie  
**


	12. Sleeping with you

**'Sleep with you'**

**CPOV**

I entered their room and saw them..

"What are you doing!!?"

"What???!!" Selena whined. Nick was blushing.

"What an immature!!Why are you pillow fights?!"I said.

"Oh!So we cant play pillow fights anymore?"She asked and rolled her eyes.,But it sounds like a yell to me.

"God!You two makes me want to throw up! Anyway,Selena can I talk to you for a minute" I asked.

"Well.."She looked at Nick and Nick nodded."Dont miss me honey!"They pecked. It is so growse!

"What?!"She shouted!This woman really scares me!

"Why did you embarrassed me in front of Sonny?"

"Whats wrong with that?!Its not like you don't accidentally told her , That you want to stay with her."She rolled her eyes.

I gasped."You heard that!?"I asked.

"Well.I recorded it!"Selena laughed evilly.

"You are an evil star!"I said.

"Hey!Does helping you and Sonny be together is evil?" She asked.

"Well..-" I was about to answer when Sonny screamed.

We ran,And saw Sonny with her laptop,It seemed she saw the scary maze game,Or the Bubble wrap,Its really creepy but Chad Dylan Cooper isn't scared of it,

"What happened??" Selena asked.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this!!" She said.I came closer and looked at the screen. It was me and Sonny on a restaurant,.

"Somebody saw us!!"She yelled.

"Of-Course somebody will see you!, Paparazzi are here because they know about the concert"Selena said rolling her eyes. I can feel that she has something to do with this.

"Wizards right, It's not like we are doing something naughty..Not that biggy,"I sat down and I saw her rolled her eyes.

"Fine!"She started.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh. Were so good!"

"Ugh!You guys makes me icked!" She fakely puke and leave the room.

"Hey,When we'll have the rehearsal??"Sonny asked.

"CDC,DK,DC"I said.

"Okay,I dont know what your talking tell me already!!"She shouted.

"What a baby,Chad Dylan Cooper Dont know,Dont Care"I went into the bathroom and take a bath.

SPOV

What a jerk,My blood is boiling when he's here!I'm really confused about my decision staying with this jerkthrob.I hate him!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
I really want to scream but I dont want him to tease me about losing my sanity.

I was staring at the bathroom door when Chad suddenly showed up,He's wearing boxer shorts. He really does have abs..It makes me want to ..Stop!!!SONNY!You have seen a lot of HOT guys at Wisconsin..But his abs are soo...STOPP!!But really he is HOT!!

"Hey!Stop staring at my beautiful abs and muscles"He said.

"Wow!You really work out."I cant believe I just said that.

"Yes I do work out,Hey!How come you are not closing your eyes?Liking my gorgeous body?"He asked.

I laughed."Silly,I have seen a lot of men without tops but only bottom."I said. But really,His abs are gorgeous..It really taste delicious..STOOOPP!!!Being with Chad really makes me feel crazy!

"You've dated a lot of guys and make out with them?"He seems like jealous.

I laughed more. "Yes." He gasped. I laughed again.

"Of-Course not stupid!!On Wisconsin,There are lot of contest that needs body strength and so,They need to take off their clothes."I explained.

"Whew."He said.

"Why?Jealous??"I asked.

"Of course not!Why would I be??"He said.

"Well??I dont really know. But I think you are inlove with me!"I stick out my tongue.

"Oh really?" He move his face closer to mine.

I leaned closer."Yes really!"I said.

"And what if I say yes??" He asked.

I stared at him...I was shocked of what he is in love with me?? Is it true???

"Stop staring at me,Your scaring me!"He said.

"Is it true??"I asked.

"What is true??" He asked.

"That you are in love with me??"I asked.

"Why is it so important to you?!Whatever you dont need to answer that,Just go to sleep!I need some beauty rest!"

He went to his bedroom and slept. I cant really sleep because of what he just said.,

I texted him..

Chad are you still awake??

~Sonny

Im not awake,Im sleeping,Go to sleep!x(

~CDC

I cant sleep.

~Sonny

What it has to do with me?

~CDC

I'll bug you until you let me stay with you.

~Sonny

Fine!

~CDC

Fine!

~Sonny

Fine!

~CDC

Good!

~Sonny

Good!

~CDC

So I can stay now?

~Sonny

NO!

~CDC

YES!

~Sonny

NO!

~CDC

YES!

~Sonny

NO!

~CDC

NO!

~Sonny

YES

~CDC

YAY!!THANKS!:-*

~Sonny

I came to his room with my blanket,He is still wearing his boxer shorts but without his top.

He covered his body."What are you doing here Sonny?!"He asked.I laughed.

"I told you I cant really sleep.........And you agreed with me that I cant stay here."

"No I didnt,You tricked me!"He said.

"Please Chad,I just cant sleep to a new room without someone beside me." I asked.

"Fine,No Fine Good thing.....Im tired,Just sleep here."

He turned of the lamp and I closed my eyes.......Of -Course I will not see anything,So I hugged my pillow,It is really not that soft,But Im comfortable with it.

I fell asleep..

I saw Chad in a cute suit and me wearing a gorgeous dress....It's really cute makes me look HOT.

"Sonny,"

"Chad?"

"Sonny,I need to tell you something,.."

"What is that Chad??

"Sonny,I deeply.."He hold my hands.

"Deeply what??"

"Deeply..."He hold it very tight.

"Please tell me." I smiled,His eyes were really deep shade blue..Its gorgeous...

He smiled at me and left me,

"Chad!Wait for me!Please tell me!"

"Chad!!

"CHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!?!??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I suddenly woke up,And saw...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!I I LOVE ITT! :))**


	13. Just got covered!

**'Just got covered!'**

**SPOV  
**

It was really a weird dream. I wake up in the morning, Hugging my hard but comfortable pillow tight.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw me, HUGGING CHAD DYLAN COOPER! GAHHHHH!!!!

And he is hugging me back too!I can see him topless. Im really used seeing guys topless but Im not used on hugging one!!

I screamed loud enough to make Chad awake.

He slowly woke up and asked if whats wrong.

I fakely laughed. "You dont know what's wrong??!Okay,Ill tell you whats wrong." I yelled.

"First, You are hugging me, Two you are topless and three, Im sleeping with you!!" I screamed it loud again.

"Please stop with the screaming! You'll wake everybody up!"

"I dont care!!Explain this to me Pooper!!" I yelled

"Fine, First, Im really used on hugging stuffs when Im sleeping and i thought you are a stuff because your cuddly,Two When we slept Im already topless and three,You're sleeping with me because you asked so!!" He screamed.

I remembered what happened last night and I can feel my cheeks burning up,I feel embarrassed at the same time shivering because He's still hugging me.

"Oh." It is really awkward.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah" Ugh. Okay, This is so awkward. I really want Chad hugging me, But it is really really awkward.

"You wanted to eat breakfast?" Chad asked.

"Yeah,Sure.."I said shyly..

"Uhmm..So,..." Chad said.

"So,..."

Selena suddenly entered the room and saw Chad and Sonny's position. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! What are you two doing?!" She asked.

We both sit up away from each other.

"Its nothing!!" I shouted.

"Its clearly beyond nothing!" Chad defended.

"Fine! But Chad,Please wear your clothes and Sonny, You really need a comb!" Selena said and walked out.

I blushed, And run to the bathroom. I took a shower.

It was really awkward out there. But I really liked it,I mean not the awkwardness but me, Hugging the person I really like most.

So, We both took a bath and of course wear our clothes. I apply a little but make up and wear a skinny black jeans and a violet hot top. I look so gorgeous.I really love shopping with Tawni,

"Uh-Chad I'll just wait on the lobby" I said.

"Sure." He said.

I went outside and left Chad. I saw Selena soon to enter the elevator but i shouted.

"Sel! Wait up!" I shouted.

"Oh!" She said. She hit the open button and the door stop from closing.

I ran to the elevator and entered.

"Wow, Sonny you look extremely gorgeous today!" Selena said.

I blushed "Thanks" I giggled. "Uhm. So, What time is our rehearsals??" I asked.

"I think it'll be the day after tomorrow," Selena answered.

"Oh,Where??"

"I dont really know, They will just call you on your phone.,Bye Sonny, This is my floor." She went outside and waved at me. I pushed the Ground button.

I sat down at the sofa down the lobby and waited for Chad,He was really taking too long. Of-Course he is.., He probably fixing his hair carefully. I rolled my eyes and saw the magazine rack. I stood up and picked up the tween magazine. I sat down the sofa and saw me and Chad at the cover. My eyes widen. I went to page 14.

A picture of me and Chad together in one table staring and smiling at each other.

**Looks like Condor studio King of Drama and Condor studio's sweetheart have been dating, This is captured on New York at a famous restaurant. Are there really 'Channy'? How about lets ask one of Sonny's bestfriend Tawni!**

**Tween: Hey, Ms. Hart,So, What do you think of Chad and Sonny?**

**Tawni: Well, I think they are dating, But they really make a good couple doesnt they??*she squealed and giggled***

**Tween: So, Since when they are dating?**

**Tawni: I dont really know, But I havent seen them dating before, Except when they have their first fake date,And then on the look out mountain.**

**Tween: Really?? Please tell us more.**

**Tawni: Okay so, Chad and Sonny have their fake date when James Conroy dumped Sonny for me, They I mean We want to give James a taste of his medicine so we planned to make him seriously, Sonny fakely kissed Chad, And they seemed to like it!**

**Tween: Interesting. What about the look out mountain??**

**Tawni: Well, There are some love problems between our director and our geometry teacher Ms. , Sonny asked Chad for help, Because Chad is the master of breaking girls heart. So Chad agreed but he asked Sonny to go on Look out mountain.**

**Tween: Thanks for the interview Ms. Hart.**

**Tawni: Anytime!!**

Im really hating Tawni for this. I'm still staring at the magazine,And the picture, Well..We really do make a cute couple,...Damn! Who am i kidding?!

"Hey Sonshine!!" Chad ..He looks hot..His hair is perfectly fix and his eyes were really sparkly and glittering..Oh my gash! Stop sonny! Stop! You need to be angry!

"Chad!" I growled.

"Hey!Whats the problem?" Chad gave me a confused look. Im really sorry for ruining his good mood today, But Im really on Bad mood.

"This is the problem!!" I gave him the tween weekly magazine.

He smiled " Wow. I do look handsome,"He is such an egostical jerk!

"Jerk!I was talking about the scoop,Not you! They said that we are dating!" I said.

"Well, We really look like dating, And we look like a good couple.." I looked at him confused look, He blushed "Hypothetically.." Damn! Awkward moments again.

"Chad! Please stop mocking me around! But really! We just got covered! Well, I want to be covered on Tween Weekly but not like this!!And not with you" I said.I cant believe I have said that.I didnt really mean it..But I was just really mad at Tawni right now.

"Sonny,.." He's smiles disappeared. "It really hurts you know,"He looks serious..

"Chad, Im really so-" I was interrupted by Chad.

"Dont mind it..Lets just get some breakfast.." He turned around and I was left behind.. My heart was crumpled. The truth is I really like that I got covered with Chad..But I dont want them to make fake stories about it..I mean I like Chad but,..I dont know if he likes me back,.. I sobbed quietly and followed Chad. One tears felled of my doesnt notice it because he's not looking at me at all, I really wish that Chad, Liked me too..But I dont want to expect too much, I dont want him to tease me for liking him,..I really shouldnt have talk at all!!..Chad ordered a food for us, I wasnt talking.I keep thinking of Chad, I dont really know what to do..

It was total silence, Our food was served. And he broke the silence.

"I will just go to a new table." He said while not looking at me,He moved to a next table, Maybe not next a little bit far..

I ate in silence..But I cant really eat much..Why is Chad doing this to me??...Tears fell from my eyes. I cant see Chad,I dont want him to see me. I stand up and left the table and leave some money for the food.I passed by Chad and I can see him looking at him, His eyes seemed to be worried.. But I know he's not. I cant believe this is happening.. Why am I being affected??

I went back to the hotel..I went to Selena's room. She was there but Nick wasnt.

I knocked..

"Coming!!" She opened the door and look shocked.

"Oh my god!Sonny what the hell happened to you??" Selena asked. My eyes burst out more tears.

"Selena went outside and looked both sides. She dragged me inside.

"Sonny why are you crying??What happened??" Selena asked.

"I dont really know," I sobbed more.

"Sonny,Just tell me." Selena said.

"Okay,Fine. But seriously I dont really know..I found out about the tween weekly cover and I asked Chad about it. I have accidentally said that I want to be covered but not like that and not with him, And then he said it really hurts..I tried to apologize but he interrupted me, We went to a restaurant to eat breakfast,And then our food was served. He move to another table. Far from mine..Thats the story, I dont really know why I am crying.." Tears burst out more, And streamed down my face.

"Sonny, It only means one thing,You dont like Chad." Selena said.

"What do you mean about that?? I seriously like Chad." I said.

"No you dont, You love him" Selena said.

I gasped.I stopped crying and wipe off my tears "I dont really know..Im confused right now,"

"You know, Im always right here, But you still have to fix this problem on your own,Not go to your room act a little natural but stay quiet,Give him a silent treatment!" Selena exclaimed.

"Okay,..I think..But I cant get Chad off of my head" I said.

"Do you have some things to do??" Selena asked.

"Well,I dont really know..I dont have any plans.." I said honestly.

"Hm. Lets fix that! How about lets go shopping! Lets shop some dress for you" Selena said.

"But I have my clothes..Tawni bought them.." I refused.

"Yeah,But it's regular clothes only. I want to buy the dress that we will wear for the event!!" Selena said.

"But it is still far." I said with a confused look.

"Yeah, Thats why we need to hurry! Because we need a designer clothes.I have some contacts of fashion designer here!Im paying!" Selena offered.

"Aww.. I cant accept that." I said.

"Come on, I just need to make it up to you and plus, You are like my best friend now.." Selena said.

"Really??Okay,I'll just fix my make up doe!"I said while laughing.

"Thats the Sonny I know!!" Selena cheered.

**Selena's POV**

I really need to make it up to Sonny, It was really my fault..If i havent planned this, She wouldnt cry, But At least she really confessed to me and her self that he like Chad, I mean. I recorded it. I have a hidden camera here you know! Im always prepared.I just really want to be a relationship wizard to Sonny, She's really a nice person, I even treat her as my bestfriend. She really looks like a lot Demi.I miss Demi so much!!

I quickly changed and apply a little make up,Im so pretty! I need to say it! Need to boost my confidence!!

Somebody knocked and it was Sonny, She was smiling but somethings bothering her, I know Sonny for a short time. Its so easy to know her...She is friendly.I really love her a lot.


	14. Wrong moves

**'Wrong moves'**

**CPOV**

I really have a weird dream, I was about to tell something to Sonny but then suddenly I left her. I hear somebody screaming,It really woke me up.

I slowly opened my eyes and asked her if what is wrong.

She laughed and it was a fake laugh. "You dont know what's wrong??!Okay,Ill tell you whats wrong." And then she wrong with this girl!

"First, You are hugging me, Two you are topless and three, Im sleeping with you!!" She screamed it loud again.

"Please stop with the screaming! You'll wake everybody up!"She's breaking my eardrums! Gahh!I covered my ears.

"I dont care!!Explain this to me Pooper!!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, First, Im really used on hugging stuffs when Im sleeping and i thought you are a stuff because your cuddly,Two When we slept Im already topless and three,You're sleeping with me because you asked so!!"I screamed too.

She blushed crimson red, I think she got embarrassed, I can feel my body shivering, I didnt realize that I was still hugging her..

"Oh." It is really awkward.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah" This is totally awkward.. I need to end it up.

"You wanted to eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah,Sure.."She answered.

"Uhmm..So,..." I said.

"So,..."

Selena suddenly entered the room and saw Me and Sonny's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! What are you two doing?!" She asked.

We both sit up away from each other.

"Its nothing!!" She shouted,.

"Its clearly beyond nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Fine! But Chad,Please wear your clothes and Sonny, You really need a comb!" Selena said and walked out.

I can see her blushing, She rushed to the bathroom and take a shower.

After her, I took my bath. It was really quiet. And I'm not used to it.

"Uh-Chad I'll just wait on the lobby" She said.

"Sure." I answered.

I can hear her slammed the door. I was still at the bathroom. I went outside and wear my clothes. I was really looking good. Oh no, Im hot and handsome.  
I was about to leave but I got a call from..Dawni??

"Chip!!" She sqeauled.

"What dawni?" I asked.

"First, Im Tawni and Second, Look at the Tween magazine," She said.

"So??" I asked.

"I got interviewed!" She sqeauled.

"So??" I asked.

"Its about you and Sonny!! You jerkthrob!" She yelled.

"Ow. Whatever bye!" I yelled. I was about to hang up then suddenly the line got very wasnt that clear.

"I-*wierd sounds*-Like-*wierd sounds* you" Did Tawni just told me that She like me?? Well. Who's not liking Chad Dylan Cooper,Only dumb and blind girls of course! But no thank you, Because I like Sonny.

"So-" Then she hungs up. Weird!Girls are weird!!

I went down at the lobby and I saw Sonny at the sofa reading some magazine.

"Hey Sonshine!!" I said cheerfully. Wow, She looks cute..Stupid cute!

"Chad!" She growled.

"Hey!Whats the problem?" I gave her a confused look.

"This is the problem!!" She gave me the magazine and I saw myself with her.

I smiled " Wow. I do look handsome,"And whats the problem with that.

"Jerk!I was talking about the scoop,Not you! They said that we are dating!"She irritatedly replied.

"Well, We really look like dating, And we look like a good couple.."She looked at me and gave me a confused look.I think I blushed! "Hypothetically.." Damn! Awkward moments again.

"Chad! Please stop mocking me around! But really! We just got covered! Well, I want to be covered on Tween Weekly but not like this!!And not with you" My heart is broken because of what she had she mean it?

"Sonny,.." My smiles disappeared. "It really hurts you know,"It looks like she mean it..I was really disappointed.

"Chad, Im really so-" I interrupted her,

"Dont mind it..Lets just get some breakfast.." I turned around and left her, I can hear her following me. I didnt mind her. I dont even want to talk to her right now, I wasnt mad at her but I was mad at I cant really face her right now.

It was total silence, Our food was served. And I broke the silence.

"I will just go to a new table." I said and moved to a far table from her.

I wasnt looking at her, Im doing this to protect her, If she dont want to be seen with me, Fine. I wouldnt, Because I like her. But I cant stand doing this to her. She stand up and passed by me, I can saw her tears down through her face. I stood up and followed her,

She went back tot he hotel. I secretly followed her, And she entered at Selena's room.

I sighed and went to our room. I cant believe I make Sonny cry again. I'm really a jerk. She's really right, But I just wanted to protect her.

I was about to call Tawni again but she entered the room.

She went to her bedroom and changed her was ignoring me, Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt want to be ignored. I hate it. But I hate it when Sonny is the one who's ignoring me.  
I cant stand it.

"Sonny," I went inside.

She wasnt answering me, She was sitting at her bed applying make-up.

"Sonnny, Im really sorry for a while ago...I was just.." I was explaining but she interrupted me like what I did to her.

"Forget it Chad, It doesnt matter, And you dont care right??" She stand up and was about to went outside of her room.

I pulled her,Grabbed her waist and kissed her. At first, She was trying to get off but she answered my kisses back. And then she stopped and slapped me.

"I deserve that." I said and look down.

"What was that kiss for?!" She yelled.

"I just,.. Couldnt help myself.." I answered..I couldnt help myself not kissing her, I cant hold it anymore..I wanted to kiss her, I dont want to hug her just to comfort her, But I want to kiss her.

"Help yourself of what??Not mocking me??" She answered.

"Of-"

"You know what! I dont really care! Dylan Cooper, Had hurt me before, But not this time!!" She walked outside the room and slammed the door.

Nice move Chad, You shouldnt expect that a one kiss can help Sonny forgive you. I really felt about it. I hate myself. I really really really hate myself. I cant even believe right now that I hate myself for doing that to Sonny.

She's just a girl, Wait no.. She isnt just a girl... She's my dream girl, She the girl that I really really like.

* * *

**RING!!! OKAY,YOU'LL HATE ME FOR THIS. BUT YOU'LL LIKE ME TOMORROW MUAHAHA! LOL**

**IM STARTING TO BE CRAZY AND EVILL!!! AND I LOVE IT RAWWRR!! :D**


	15. Reading Fan Mails

**Hey guys, Please spare my life if this will be a boring chapter. I've been sleepy all day and I dont know why, But I tried to make this chapter.  
Sorry if there are some missing words. Please dont blame me, Its fanfiction's fault. When I upload it, And then edit it, then save it. There are some missing words. I dont  
really want to read it again, So sorry. Im deeply really sorry!**

* * *

**'Reading Fan mails'**

**SPOV**

I went to my room, Actually its mine and Chad's room. I went inside and I saw 'him'.Of course, Who should I expect? I ignored him first because I thought he'll have a phone call. I went to my room and face my mirror.I started to apply some make up and comb my hair. It is brown and wavy as it is before. I remembered when Chad told me that I have pretty hair..But I heard Chad calling my name.

"Sonny," He said and went stared at me and I look at him while sitting.

"Yes Chad?" I asked him but he didnt replied.I went closer to him,

"Chad?" I waved my hand on his face.

He wiggled his face and he blushed. It seems that he is thinking of something.

"Hey," He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

I laughed. "Are there anything wrong?" I grinned and went back to the stool and apply some lip gloss.

"Yeah..Uhmm..Are you mad at me?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of-Course not..Why would you think such a thing?" I fakely smile. He really hurt me,But it doesnt mean I hate him for such simple reason.

"Well..I kinda left you alone on the restaurant,And I saw you crying.." He said while looking at his feet. Wow. Chad is being Mackenzie. I mean, He is being a down person and not being an egostical jerk.

"No!Of course not!, I just thought a lot of things and it makes me emotional" I giggled.

",You dont hate me?" He asked. Silly, would I hate him? I cant hate the person that I like..Hope I could say it to him.

I tapped his cheeks,"Chad..Chad..Chad.." He shivered.,I laughed "I always hated you remember?" I said and leave the room.

He followed me and start our flirt-fight thing.

"Then its Good!" He yelled. Im so glad that we are back to being frenemies.

"Good!" I replied.

"Good!" He exlaimed.

"Good!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He answered.

"Fine"

"Good!" He said.

"Are we good?" I asked while going towards the door,I look backed and smiled at him.

"Ooh. Were so good!..Wait,Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh I forgot, Selena and I will go to her designer friends," I said.

"When will you go back to the hotel?" He asked.

"I dont know..But I'll tell her to make it early" I answered.I really want to be here early because, I have a package coming up and I want to open it exactly as it arrive.  
"Oh."

"Yeah,Bye!" I opened the door and left the room.

**CPOV**

"Chad?" She waved her hand on my face. Wow. I must be day dreaming! Whats up with that?

I wiggled my face and I can feel my cheeks heating up because of embarassement.

"Hey,"I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

She started to laugh,Her laugh is so adorable!

"Are there anything wrong?" She grinned at me, Like she havent cried at sat at the stool and apply a strawberry lip gloss,Wow..Her lips are so..Wait Chad! Snap out of it!

"Yeah..Uhmm..Are you mad at me?" I asked and she looked at me, She was is she happy?Argh! She is so lovely...Stop!Chad!

"Of-Course not..Why would you think such a thing?"She smiled.

"Well..I kinda left you alone on the restaurant,And I saw you crying.."I looked down,I dont know if She'll make fun out of me for caring like this..

"No!Of course not!, I just thought a lot of things and it makes me emotional" I really feel relieve when she said that she isnt mad at me.

",You dont hate me?" I kinda secretly wait! She always hate me,And I hate her,Which is the opposite of what I am feeling inside.

She tapped my cheeks,"Chad..Chad..Chad.." Which makes me shiver,I bet she can feel that because she laughed. "I always hated you remember?" She said and left the room..Well,I guess Im a little bit disappointed

I followed her and bring back on our usuall routine,I kinda miss it.

"Then its Good!" I yelled. Well, I guess she's happy like me.

"Good!" She replied.

"Good!" I exlaimed.

"Good!" She yelled.

"Fine!" I answered.

"Fine"

"Good!" I said.

"Are we good?" She asked while going towards the door,She look backed and smiled at me.

"Ooh. Were so good!..Wait,Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot, Selena and I will go to her designer friends," She answered. Well, I was hoping for a 'Why do you care?' But that was nice.

"When will you go back to the hotel?" I asked. I really want to know because I dont want to be left alone here you know! Oh,Wait you dont know!

"I dont know..But I'll tell her to make it early" She answered and it makes me wanna jump inside. I bet she wanted to go home early to see me. Yeah, I hope so.

"Oh." I said a simple word so she'll not tease me of too much asking.

"Yeah,Bye!"

"By-" She quickly left the room.

**SPOV**

Something is still bothering on my mind. Why Chad ask too much question? I saw Selena opened her door and I gave her a smile. We went to Alex's designer friend.  
The designer measured the parts of our body..the waist and others..(Im not good at measuring stuffs)

"So, What happened out there?" Selena asked.

"Out what?" I asked.

"You know, You and Chad" She said.

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked while laughing.

"Come on Sonny, I know that something happened. Did you fight or what?" Selena asked..

"No,We settled it.."

"Oh. Aw.. No fights? Darn it." Selena joked.

"Selena!" I yelled.

"Joking!" She laughed.

"Oh- Hey! I need to go back to the hotel early." I said.

"Why? Missing your Chaddy?" She said while making a funny faces.

"...Very funny Gomez!I have a package I want to see it the very firsy it arrived." I said.

"Oh,Okay. But first! Lets go shopping!" She yelled with excitement. I joined in. I really have fun,

We went back to the hotel. And I saw Chad lying at the bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Chad!" I said.

"Oh hey whatever," I rolled my eyes, He seemed to be busy reading something.

"Hey Chad! Are there any package-" I asked but interrupted.

"Yeah...Yeah, On your room" He doesnt move his eyes but points at my bedroom.

"Somebody is cranky....Anyway okayy! Thanks Chad!" I said while giggling.

I went inside my room and saw the medium box! Oh dear! Im so excited! I ran merrily over to the bed and opened it up.

I squealed. Chad rushly ran to my room and strike a karate really looks cute when he does that pose.

"Sonny!What happened?" He asked. Wow, Is Chad caring?

I laughed. "Nothing!" I giggled.

"Hey,Why are you so happy?Did you recieve an authograph picture of your ultimate crush Jackson Tyler" He said it while making an irritated and disgusted face.

"Hey where did you get that information?" I asked.

"On your Tween Weekly interview!" He yelled.

"Then why are you yelling at me!" I yelled back. He didnt answer but he scowled at me."Wait!Is somebody jealous of somebody?" I asked while smiling.

"Who--who- Whos jealous of-of somebody?" He asked.

"Come on Chad, I know you are jealous." I said.

"Am not!" He said.

"Am too!" I said.

"Am not!" He fight back,

"Am too!" I yelled.

"Am not!" He answered.

"Am not!" I said.

"Am too!" He said.

"Gotcha!" I said and laugh. I knew it! He's jealous!Oh yeah! Hes jealous! Wait..Whats it to me?

"Okay, Whatever. But seriously why are you screaming?" He asked. Ugh. Changing topic, I really like the old topic better. I secretly giggled.

"Hey! Quit giggling, Its creeping me out!" He said while shivering.

"Does it Chad? Does it really?" I mocked. He glared and scowled at me.

"Okay fine, Well. Its my fan mails." I said while removing the mails on the box and spread it on my bed.

He started to laugh. "Dont tell me you send it to yourself again, Because Im not wearing a weird beard anymore!" He said while laughing.

"No, They are from my fans. Tawni hid them before but not anymore, This time they are real." I said and get one letter.

"Fine" He went closer and sat at my bed.

"Okay,Lets read this pink one, I think this is a love letter, It has hearts on it." I giggled again. Hey! I cant stop myself from giggling,Thats why Im called 'Sonny'!

"Puh'lease. I get a ton of fan mails that has hearts on it, Is it your first time?" He mocked.

" Its my first time to read it on New York" I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"Wuu hoo,Yee piee," He said sarcastically while raising his hands.

"Are you even reading your fan mails?" I asked.

"Nope." He said while popping the 'p'.

"Do you want to join me reading my fan mails?" I asked.

"If it have hate mails, Fine." I glared at him.

"Joking!Come on, Read." He ordered.

Dear Sonny,

Hey Sonny! Im one of your biggest fan! I used to hate So Random and found it boring, But I really started to enjoy it ever since you come.  
I wish I could see you someday so I can see your beautiful face in reality and not on T.V and dreams. I wish I could talk to you, Please call me if you have time..I left my number inside the envelope together with my picture. Im not that really handsome like your biggest crush Jackson I hope you'll still call me! I'll be honored to speak to you. More blessings to come,

Traver,

"Awww" Is all I can say.

"Eww." Chad said.

" Come on, Admit it, It sweet."

"Nope,It sounds like threat to me!" He mocked.

"Could you please leave if your just going to tease me?" I said.

"And then what? Be bored? No way! Im staying here!" He answered and I laughed.

"Oh!I think Im going to call him." I said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Come on,He's a fan and he wished." I look at the envelope and saw a picture and a number at the back.

"What are you? A fairy God mother?" He sprinkled his fingers. I rolled my eyes

"Oh...My....Gorgeous!" I said.

"What, You found out that he's not that handsome unlike me?" He asked and rolled my eyes.

"No! He's pretty cute!Im going to call this guy!" I sound excitedly.

"Youre such a creep" He teased,

"Whatever! Call me whatever you want to, Im still calling this handsome and hot boy.." I love sigh.

"Fine!Call him! I dont care!" He stood up and stomped his foot and slammed the door.

Wow. He seemed jealous. I didnt call the guy, I just want to mess with Chad and see if his jealous.

I opened another and saw a letter..

It made me scream.

* * *

**Boring isnt it? SORRRYY :((**

**Hey, Check out my new videos. Check out Accident will keep us together so you can see the link! or Visit my channel roxiejah13.  
It is a Channy video.I hope you'll enjoy watching it! I really put effort on it. Also subscribe and leave a comment. :)**


	16. ChannyWhat is Channy?

**Sorry for keeping you waiting! Anywho,Anyhow,Anywhere,Anytime,Anyway! Here's the next chapter. I swear this time, This is definitely boring! Or not? =))  
I also make new video so please visit my channel and subscribe and comment! :D**

**

* * *

'Channy...What is Channy?'**

I screamed of what I have read. It wasn't scary at all. But the message makes me shiver. A half of it wants me to like it, But a half of it hated it or scared.

Chad entered."Please dont tell me,That the guy that you called just asked you out which make you scream hysterically?" He said sarcastically.

"No-Nothing.." I said,. I dont really know if Chad should read this, He might tease me, Or something...Or maybe he would think this is stupid,I dont want to know his opinion about it.I just might get hurt,So I hid the letter at my back quickly so he couldnt see it,

"Come on Sonny! I know there's a problem!What are you hiding?" He moving towards me.

"Its nothing!Just do your business!" I said while shoving him away. He look at my back and saw the letter that I was hiding

"Let me see that letter!" He stole it from me quickly and read it.

"I cant really understand it, Read it for me." He said. Well, I must admit. The writing was ugly. But I can still read it well.

Dear Sonny,

Hey Sonny! I totally love you and your show! And I love Channy too! I also made a drawing for the two of you, I hope you'll be together! If you want to know about Channy go to this fanpage on facebook. The link is written at the back of the drawing inside the envelope. I made it specially for you.  
I LOOOOVEEE CHANNY SO MUCH! You two have a great chemistry! More blessings to come. Bye!

Jenny,

"What is Channy?" He said with a weird face.

"I dont know," I said.

"Then why did you scream?" He asked.

"Because, Its a couples name. Im sure that Im a part of it." I said and quickly opened my notebook laptop.

"Wait, There's a drawing on the envelope right? Maybe we could recognize the person" He suggested.

"Yeah! Take a look at it while I search Channy on facebook." I said.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I dont know, Just find it!" I ordered.

"Oh! I find it!" We said in unison.

"Channy is.." I said. Gasped and..

"Us?" We both said in unison. I blushed.

"Channy is us?" I asked.

"Look at the picture,Its cute,We make a good couple," He said. I stared at him and he blushed.

"Let me look at it!" I move towards him and look at the picture.

"Yeah..We do.." I bit my lip and smile.

"Yeah..." Its starting to be awkward again. I really hate awkward moments.

"Hey, Should we be mad of this or happy?" I asked. I mean Im happy about it...But I dont know if he feel the same..

"I dont know..Maybe its good for our rep." He suggested.

"Do you mean publicity?We'll use Channy for publicity?" I asked. I was hurt by his sentence and what it means..I dont want to use Channy just for publicity. I dont want to fool our fans about it.

"Yeah.." He said while slowly nodding. I really got angry by his answer. What should I expect? He doesnt Dylan Cooper will never care!

"You're such a souless,self-absorbed,conceited jerk face Ive ever know!Go out of my room!" I yelled and pushed him out of my room. He was shocked of my reaction and didnt have a chance to defend his self or he didnt even got a chance to say something about it. I locked the room and dive into my bed. I was really hurt at first, I want to cry but there isnt any tears falling from my eyes. Maybe its because I didnt even hear the side of Chad. I know that he was about to say something but I didnt allow him,My heart has its own control. Its weird

He knocked on my door. I suddenly open the door.I dont even know why I opened it, I saw Chad with a frown on his face.

"Sonny,What happened?" He asked went inside without permission and holding both of my arms.

"I dont really know Chad..Lets just,Discuss about this.." I sighed and sat on the bed.

"So..." He said.

"So..." I said.

"You know, We need a third opinion how about lets call Selena?" He exclaimed.

I reach for my phone and dialed Selena's number.

"Sel?" I said.

"Yow!Sonny, Whats up?" She said while laughing.

"Can you go to our room?" I asked.

"Will be there in a second!" She hung up and we heard a knock. Wow she is fast.

Chad get the door and Selena ran towards my room. He ignored Chad. Chad followed her to my room.

"So,Whats up?" She asked.

"Whats up?Look at this." I said.

I picked up my laptop and show her the site.

"Channy?" She yelled and started to laugh..

Wow this women is crazy!

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Im laughing because finally!" She said while laughing.

"Finally what?" Chad asked.

"Finally. That somebody or many people noticed the chemistry between you guys!" She said while laughing. I kinda blush on that chemistry..I dont know why my hands started to sweat..I think Im kidna nervous, I dont know what Im really feeling..

"Sonny are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah..I think.." I said.

"Chad, Get Sonny a glass of water." Selena ordered. Chad rolled her eyes and went to the small kitchen.

"So,Sonny what do you think of Channy?" She asked and move closer to me.

"Uhm..hmm..Its nothing" I said with a denial voice.

"Gosh! You're on New York and yet you're still denying your feelings!Tell me the truth" She commanded.

"Fine.I like it but a half of me hated it or feeling kinda scared." I said and crossed my arms.

"How about Chad? How did he take it?" She asked.

"I dont know...He said..Its good for publicity.." I bowed my head feeling sorry.

She lifted my face,Holding my chin."You know Sonny, You and Chad have issues! You should talk about it." Selena suggested.

"What issue?" I asked. Selena was about to say the issue that she's talking about but Chad entered.

"Here's your water. Are you feeling sick?" He asked.

"No..Im fine, I just feel a tension inside of me." I answered and smiled a little bit. I look at Selena with a disgusted face.

"Pooper, Would you mind going outside, Me and Sonny will have a girl talk. Unless you are a girl" She said while her eyebrow raised up.

"Pooper?" He said with a high voice, And storm off the room.

I laughed. "You hate Chad,I can feel it." I said.

"Yeah. I dont even know what did you see in that guy!" She mocked.

"He's sweet.. Maybe you havent seen that side yet.." I said and smiled.

"Anyway, About the issue. Its about you and Chad, You have eager for each other." She said.

"No we dont!" I objected,

"Yes you do!Now two are really good playing characters but arent good at playing with your selves." She said.

"I dont really get it." I said.

"Ugh! For the sake of Channy!You two cant admit to yourself that you love each other!" She yelled. I covered her mouth.

"Sorry.." She whispered.

"You're wrong with that. I already admit to myself that I like Chad Not love, I just dont know if he feel the same way," I answered,

"You're worst than my blind cousin! He likes you! Wake uppp!"She yelled again,

I glared at her and she apologized again.

"Well, I dont want it coming from others mouth." I said and crossed my arms.

"No one believes in me! No one does! Even Nick! AHHH!" She said.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" She spat back.

"Good!" I said.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good and Goodbye!" She said. And walk towards the door.

"Nah..Just kidding" She laughed and walk towards me again.

"I really like doing Fine,Good with you." I said and laughed.

"Yeah. But its much cuter in you and Chad" She said.

"Yeah right!" I said sarcastically.


	17. Sleepyhead

**Hey guys! Okay,So sorry if I havent updating this story very often..I kinda got sick and its a disease called "Writers block" I dont know if that's a disease,But I treat it as one!  
So,..Just enjoy this short non-sense chapter. Its really non-sense. I just want to make Selena more of a Chad hater. Yeah.. So, Anyway! Dont hate me! I love Selena! ;p and Chad.  
But you'll like the next chapter because there will be a special guess star! ;DD LOL. =)) But you'll still hate it because....I cant say ;P anyway,Just enjoy this VERY VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTIEE! [MISSING WORDS...BEEEP..SORRY FOR THE MISSING WORDS,ITS FANFIC'S FAULT :(]  
**

* * *

**'Sleepyhead'**

I woke up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy.. Okay I was really kidding. I woke up and do the same routines. I remembered that its our first rehearsal. I dont really know what to wear. Im really shy to ask Chad because he might make fun of me....So I called Selena to help me.

"Hello Sel?" I asked.

"Uh--Sonny..Its early,What do you want?" She groaned. Wow..What a harsh person..Maybe she's just not a morning person.

"Yes Sonny,Im not a morning please tell me what do you want." Selena said. Wow, Shes a physic!

"Uh..I need fashion problem" I said and gulped.

"Why you didnt say so!" She hung up and I heard a knock on the door. Wow that girl is really fast.I kept my phone and went to the door.

"So, Whar's the fashion problem about?" She asked with her PJ's.

I laughed. "Hey!Whats funny with PJ's,Are you jealous because you dont have one?" She -Course Im not!

"I have my own PJ's...But its not..Never mind! I dont know what to wear for the rehearsal." I said.

She gasped."OMG! Today is the first rehearsal!Oh! We're gonna be late!" Selena said panicking.

I looked at her and give her a you-are-a-crazy-one look. " Selena! Its still 7:00 and the rehearsal is 9:00" I said.

She stopped panicking and stopped."Oh." She smiled and I laughed.

"So,Help me, I dont really know what to wear.," I said.

"Oh. Thats easy,..Hm.. Let me pick at your clothes.." I grabbed her hand and went to my room.....Chad was still sleeping.

She looked at Chad and rolled her eyes,She's really irritated when Chad's around.

"Sleepyhead!"She rolled her eyes,But smirked like she have an idea.

"Sonny,Cover your ears." She said.

"Why?" I asked. "Just cover it now!" I cover it quickly and she screamed as loud as she can and Chad woke up.

"What the hell is that!" Chad yelled.

"Ops..I thought everyone's awake....Oh well!Lets solve your problem Sonny,...And ignore the jerk lying at the bed." Selena said pointing Chad without looking and headed at the dresser.

I laughed and Selena was laughing quielty....Chad laid down and cover his face with a pillow.

I went closer to him, Man. This boy has sleeping problem.

I hit him with a pillow"Chad,Wake up! Rehearsal's at 9. I know that it takes 30 minutes to make your hair into" I fakely vomit "Perfection.." I fakely vomited again. Selena laughed.

"FYI,Its 1 hour and thank you for waking me up." He stand up winked and clicked his tongue.

I really love it when he's doing that. He's cute! Darn cute!

I shake all of the thoughts out of my head and headed towards Selena.

"So,What am I going to wear?" I asked.

"Yeah..Hm..This one!" She picked a really cute dress. It looks comfortable at the same time cute.

"Thanks Sel!" I said and hugged her.

"Sorry,Im a hugger!" I squealed.

"Yeah..And Im too. But for guys only. Anyway, Need to dress! Toodles!" She said while exiting the room.

Selena is pretty and crazy and a Chad hater. But, She is one of my bestfriend. I smiled and took my bath.

* * *

**OKAY,I KNOW ITS A WASTE OF SPACE CHAPTER..BUT I REALLY LOVE IT! ;DD **

**Anyway, Please Read 'Accident will keep us together' Hurray! And review if you like.;)**


	18. Sonny Likey

**Hey guys! Another boring chapter :)) Just try to enjoy it lol. I was really bored when I did it. But I think it turns out a little bit great. Okay, So once again. Warning, This has missing words. Sorry! Its FF fault! =)) And oh! Dont forget to review and also read my other story 'Accident will keep us together' Thanks ;D**

**

* * *

  
'Sonny Likey!'**

We ate our breakfast. We went to the place were the meeting will happen together with Selena and Nick. I was with Selena while Chad is with Nick.

"Selena!Look at the cute guy over there!" I whispered.

"Where?" She looked at my eye's direction,

"Oohhh.,, Drew Roy,. Nice choice. He's pretty hot. Oh! Sonny he's looking at you too!" Selena whispered.

"Really?You think so?" I smiled and kinda blushed...

"Yeah.,.Oh!He's making his way over here!" Selena squealed.

I grinned. Drew is pretty hot! He has black hair,Tall and has fair skin.

"Hey,Im Drew Roy," He held his hand. I took it.

"And Im-" I was about to say it when he cutted me.

"Sonny Monroe,From So random.I love your show!" He said. I giggled.

"Really,Thanks." I smiled at him.

Selena cleared her throat,And I removed my hands from Drew. I think I was blushing.

"Oh- This is Selena Gomez my bestfriend." I said.

"Hi!" Selena hugged him. Well, She didnt lie. She's a hugger..To boys only.

"Oh..Hey" He seems uncomfortable but he isnt showing 's gentleman. Sonny Likey..

They let go, I smiled at him. I cant help myself from not smiling!Im so happy!

"Hey,Uhm.. Can I ask for your number?" He seemed nervous.

"Yeah sure!, Here's mine. Uhm..How about yours?" I asked.

"Here." We exchange our phones back and smiled at each other.

"Come on Sonny,Bye Drew!" Selena said while dragging me.

"That was rude!" I squealed.

"Sonny,Somebody is jealous." Selena confused me.

"Who? Miranda Crossgrove?Or Miley Cyrus?" I laughed.

"No. 3 name jerkthrob" She said. I looked at my back and saw Chad glaring at Drew Roy.

I laughed. "Oh please. He's not jealous of Drew." I said while laughing.

"Believe me,.I know people whether they are jealous or not!" Selena replied. I shrugged and looked at Drew Roy,He is smiling at me.

Chad went closer to me, He grab my hands.I can hear Selena laughing and saying 'I told you so!'I was irritated at first,....But I got used to it.

"What was that for?" I whined and He grabbed my shoulder and faced me to somebody,[AN : YOU THOUGHT IT WILL BE A KISS? LOL]

"Hello Ms Monroe, Mr. Cooper." A lady says.

"Chad, Who is she?" I asked.

"Oh..I apologize, Im Karen. I'll be your trainor." Karen said.

"Im pleased to meet you." I shook her hands and smiled. I can see Chad rolling his eyes.

We went to the restaurant inside the hotel.

"So,What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Okay, So you two were assigned on singing and you'll emcee too. You are also on the finale....There will be singing and dancing on that part.....Sonny you'll sing with the girls." Karen said.

"Wow,Thats a lott.... What are we going to sing?" I asked.

"I think it is 'When you look me in the eyes'" Karen explained.

"Great! I know that song,So what to do first?" I asked.

"First, I'll give you your schedule of practices." She explained.

"When will we start?" Chad asked. Finally he said something! He have been quiet since we ride the elevator..

"Let's start with the basics. I know you two are professional, You both sing. I have heard Sonny sing her song 'Me,Myself in Time' and Chad, I heard you sing too." Karen said.

We nodded.

"Lets go to the studio to practice your vocals!" Karen stood up and We drove to her studio.

* * *

**Woot! Boring right? Okay. Now Check out the REVIEW BUTTON! :))**

**I have a story, I was checking out my books. I scanned at my English book and saw a table which has a big writing on it,Guess whats the writing is...**

**"Check it out!" LOL. I was really laughing. Okay.. BORING. BYE! THANKS :DD  
**


End file.
